One of the Guys
by Reading4Ever
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has always been one of the guys. Some moments in her life: Her Hogwarts career, her friends, her family and how the Wizarding world sees Harry Potter's youngest as told by the girl herself..  Rated T because of figths and swearing!:D
1. Introducing Lily Luna Potter

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to try my hand on writing a fanfic. This my first story, so I'm kinda nervous. This chapter is only an intro, so don't worry! It is going to much more exciting! Reviews are appreciated, but I'll keep going even if I don't get any! I love to write way too much! I'm Danish, so I'm sorry for any mistakes (grammar or spelling) I've made. And sometimes I mix British and American, so please bear over with me:D If you have some constructive criticism please leave a review!:D**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter and everything you migth recognise belongs to her!:d**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**_HPHPHP_**

I've been told that from the tender age of two, I refused to wear anything pink, fluffy and shiny. Or any combination of those. And I still refuse.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I think some introductions are in order.

I'm Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the Man-Who-Defeated-The Dark Lord, one third of the famous Golden Trio, Head Auror and Ginerva ''Ginny'' Molly Potter nee Weasley, first Weasley girl born in generations, star Chaser for the Holy-Head Harpies, lead England to the World Cup twice, master of the Bat-Bogey hex. But I just call them Mum and Dad.

Sister to James Sirius Potter, prankster extraordinaire, one fourth of Next Generation Marauders, Gryffindor legend, the youngest Keeper to ever join the England Qudditch-team (at age 17) and quite the ladies man. Also sister to Albus Severus Potter, also prankster extraordinaire, one half of the Slytherin Duo, top two student in his year, talented Seeker, top Auror, Slytherin legend and holds the record for most detentions in one year (twenty-five detentions more than James). But I call them git number one and two... or idiots... or prats... or Flobberworms... depends on my mood.

But what about me, you ask? Well let's see...

Former Gryffindor, got my Mum looks, but my Dads personality (and temper), an Auror like my Dad, brother and godbrother, excellent Beater(played for the Holy-Head Harpies for a couple of years before joining my Dad as an Auror), holds the record of most detentions in my entire Hogwarts career, also prankster extraordinaire (we are the children of a Weasley and grandchildren of a Marauder, what did you expect?), hater of all things pink, a Daddy's girl, stubborn like hell and most important of them all... I'm most definitely NOT a girly girl!

In Hogwarts I was ''one of the guys''. All my friends (except my cousins of course) were boys. Thanks to Qudditch, martial arts and boxing, I was and still am, pretty strong. I'm proud to like this and you bet I'm not going to change for anything!


	2. Dresses and weddings

**A/N: Hey! WOW the first chapter got 60 hits, thank you to alle who read it! Here you go, the first REAL chapter of 'One of the Guys'! It's dedicated to **iloveGGandHP **who alerted my story. Thanks for that ;D**

**I've made some changes in the previous chapter. But I only deleted the part where I mentioned her age and added a bit to her description. The following chapters will range from the age of 11 and up. Not in chronological order, just in random order :D **

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything you recognize, and I'm just having fun!:D**

**Feel free to leave a review!:D**

**Enjoy!**

**- Anne**

Chapter 1: Dresses and weddings…

The only time I wore a dress (because I HAD to), was when my cousin Victoire married my brother, Teddy (technically he's my father's godson, but James, Albus and I consider him our older brother). But you wouldn't believe the arguments I had to go through with my Mum, Aunt Fleur and Victoire…

**Two weeks before the wedding…**

It started as a normal day. I had just completed my OWL-year and it was the first day of Summer Break. I was sitting at the breakfast table with my brothers, my Mum and my Dad, when an excited voice shouted from the living room: ''Lily, I've found the perfect bridesmaid-dress for you!''

It's the voice of my cousin Victoire and the word ''dress'' makes me shudder in disgust. My Dad looks at me with a twinkle in his emerald green eyes. I know that look. It means he's holding back a laugh. I get up from the chair and smack him at the back of his head on my way towards the living room.

In the living room I'm met with the sight of my part Veela cousin looking like a five-year old on Christmas morning. She is a real beauty. Golden blond hair with a red tint, crystal blue eyes, slim figure and… Urghh… Don't get me wrong I love my cousin, but I know that Victoire is a girly girl and… well if you think a part Veela is frightening, you don't want to meet a part French Veela combined with Weasley-genes… my cousin Victoire, ladies and gentlemen! But before you go hide under a rock in fright you should know this. When she's not mad, she is the most gentle and kind person in the entire Wizarding Britain, if not the whole world.

And I've been told that I'm worse than Victoire AND Aunt Fleur combined. A shouting match/argument/disagreement between us is, to quote my Uncle Ron, ''bloody loud and frightening''. The only one bold and calm enough to interfere is my Dad, but hey the guy faced Voldemort several times and defeated him in the end, so he not easy to scare.

Such an argument had taken place during Easter Break. Vic had decided on her bridesmaids (our cousin Rose and me) and Maid of Honor (her sister Dominique). See, I get the part with Rose and Dominique, but why me? Rose is her favorite cousin and Dominique is her sister AND best friend. I'm just the youngest girl who doesn't even act like a girl.

Then why did I say yes? Well, the reason it's a petite woman by the name of Ginny Potter. She was there when Vic asked me. She gave me the ''you-better-say-yes-or-you're-grounded-for-a long time-'because-this is-your brothers-wedding'' look, and yes my Mum is capable of saying that much with a single look.

After Vic was done with a lot of squealing and hugging me she started talking about wedding plans. I shut her out and started thinking about a prank I played on Filch at the start of the term. I felt a smirk creeping on to my face, until a word made me snap back to reality. A word I dreaded hearing:''… and I think that the bridesmaid's dresses are going to be in gold or red, so.-'' I interrupted her:

''Excuse me. Dresses? What do you mean dresses? '' I saw Aunt Fleur standing together with Vic and Mum.

''The bridesmaid-dresses. The dresses you, Rose and Dom are going to wear at the wedding,'' I stared at Vic as the words came out of her mouth. No way in the name of Merlin was I going to wear dress:

''Over my dead body! I am NOT going to wear a dress!'' My stare turned into a glare and I crossed my arm over my chest. Vic and Aunt Fleur looked surprised, but my Mum just shook her head, stood up and left the room, but not before casting a glance at me. I mouthed ''Get Dad and Teddy'' to her. She nodded to let me know she understood.

When Dad and Teddy finally arrived Aunt Fleur was ranting and screaming at me in French, Victoire muttering curses under her breath in French too, and I was speaking in a controlled, yet furious tone, also in French (Did I forget to mention I speak French? Fluently? Well almost. No? Well know you know). Teddy took one look around the room, covered his sensitive ears and gave my Dad a pleading look. He sighed, stepped in and asked in his best Head-Auror voice:

''What is going on in here?'' Nobody noticed him until he took a deep breath:

''STOP! CALM DOWN! WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?'' Merlin, he can be loud! I looked towards the door, and instantly calmed down. My Dad has that effect on me. Teddy immediately went to Vic and put his arms around her muttering soothing words into her hair. I explained the situation to Dad. I knew from Teddy's posture that he too was listening. At the end and after many interruptions by Aunt Fleur, Dad was pinching the bridge of his nose:

''Lily, you said yes to be Vic's bridesmaid, so you are going to wear a dress,'' I glared at him: ''Don't glare at me, young lady, I wasn't finished. We are going to make a deal. You wear a dress at the ceremony, and before the reception you can change into whatever you want to. Will you be able to live with that?'' I sighed and nodded. At least a wizard wedding ceremony is short. Dad looked at Vic and Aunt Fleur:

''Vic, can you live with that? Fleur?''They both nodded.

We went downstairs. I stood at the bottom of the staircase, while the other four went into the living room of the Burrow. I heard Uncle Ron's voice above the chatter of my family:

''Another situation fixed by the amazing Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Don't-Fear-The-Wrath-Of-Women, I presume?'' I grinned. It's an everlasting joke in our family that my Dad hates all the hyphenated titles the papers gave him after the war. I could hear a lot of laughter from various members of the family. And a smack followed by ''OW! Geese learn to take a joke mate!'' I was later told by James that Aunt Hermione and Dad had shared a look before smacking Ron at the exact same time.

But the conclusion to my Easter Break: I now have to wear a dress, chosen by my overly girly cousin. Yuck.

But let's get back to the summer day, with Victoire.

''Lily, can you come over and try it on? Rosie and Dom are already there,'' She went back through the Floo. I inwardly sighed and grabbed some Floo-powder, stepped into the flames and yelled: ''Shell Cottage!'' In a swirl of emerald flames I landed gracefully on the carpet. I barely arrived before Vic rushed me into her old room. With a swift of her wand all the furniture went to the side and her room was changed. Now it looked like a dress-shop.

What felt like several hours later, but probably only was one or two, the dresses were fitted and done. I gave all the girls a hug and then left to go home. Rushed down the stairs of Shell Cottage and into the living room, grabbed some Floo-powder, stepped into the flames and yelled ''Potter Household''. I landed gracefully on the floor, only to be swept into a fierce embrace. I was taken by surprise and looked at my ''attacker'', only to look into the mischievous hazel-brown eyes of my older brother. I grinned and hugged him back just as fiercely. I hadn't seen him since I started my fifth year at Hogwarts. He had started as a professional Qudditch-player right after he graduated. I know I call him a git, but he is MY git of a brother and I've missed him.

''James! What are you doing here?''

''Well as the Best Man of the groom to be, and cousin to the bride to be, I sort of got ordered by two very scary women and Mum to, and I quote: 'get my arse back home or you're not going to be able to sit on a broom for weeks', and as a pro Qudditch-player I kind of have to sit on a broom.'' Laughter could be heard from the doorway:

''Well, it's defiantly nice to know, that all it takes to get you home, is a couple of scary women. But does an all high and mighty Qudditch-star have time to say hello to his favorite and only brother?'' As you may have guessed the laughter belonged to my other brother Albus. James flashed me his signature smirk, before tackling Albus to the floor while shouting with a high pitched voice:

''Albie, I missed you!'' I couldn't help myself; I fell to the floor and held my stomach while I was laughing. It's been way too long since we all were together. I had almost forgotten how much fun it is when we're together.

**The day of wedding…**

Known in the family as Teddy and Vic's wedding AND the day Lily Luna Potter wore a dress. Ironically enough I have curves and a figure most girls and women would kill for and thanks to all the sport I do, it's all muscles.

I'm sitting in Vic's old room, wearing a knee-length red halterneck dress with golden Phoenixes embroidered on the waist. Rose is wearing a dress similar to mine, and Dom's is the same design, just floor-length. My vibrant red hair is done in a high ponytail. And luckily I convinced Vic to let me wear golden flats instead of stilettos. In protest against all this girlyness, I wore a black leather armband with the letters J.S.P, L.L.P (in red and gold) and A.S.P (in green and silver) sewn on (a first year-Hogwarts gift from my brothers) around my right wrist. On my left wrist my Mum had placed a thick simple silver chain. Vic is standing in the middle of the room wearing a halterneck floor-length pure white dress with red and golden Phoenixes embroidered, starting around her neck to the waist and along the bottom of the dress. She had decided not to wear a veil. Her hair was down, hanging in soft curls around her face. Bvadrr, I've been together with Vic, Dom and Rose way too much.

Wondering why I'm sitting here, instead of sulking in a corner of the yard? Well I've been given the task of keeping Vic calm, and if I stay here I can't ruin my dress, Mum's words not mine. I just want the ceremony to be over so I can get out of this dress. Vic made sure that there is a purse for our dresses and I got Aunt Hermione to do an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, so my changes of clothes are in there. Mum knocks on the door and tells us to be down in two minutes. Vic starts to panic. I sigh, stand up and put my hands on her shoulders. Chocolate brown meets crystal blue:

''Vic, listen to me. Teddy is waiting for you down there. He is your best friend, your love and your husband to be. He loves you deeply and you love him just as much. Now take a deep breath, count to three and then we'll go down, okay?'' She nods and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and when she opens her eyes she's ready.

We are standing at the back of the tent waiting for the music to begin. I stand in the front of the line, then Rose, then Dom and lastly Vic with Uncle Bill. The music starts and I began to walk down the aisle. I see both my brothers and my Dad standing at the altar with Teddy. James is smirking and pulls out a camera and snaps a photo of me. I reach the end of the aisle and stands opposite my smiling Dad. Rose stands opposite Albus, and Dom opposite James. The music changes and Vic starts coming down the aisle holding her father's arm. I look at Teddy. He smiling like a lunatic, his hair morphed into a 'Potter-mess-of-hair' as Mum calls it. Teddy, James, Al and Dad look like brothers standing there. The same messy hair and the same black dress-robes with red and golden striped ties, but when Teddy sees Vic his hair changes color. It becomes bright turquoise, his signature color. I tune Minister Shacklebolt out until it's time for them to confirm their vows:

''… do you Teddy Remus Lupin take Victoire Ginerva Weasley to be your beloved wife till death do you part?''

''I do,'' answers Teddy loudly grinning like never before.

''Do you Victoire Ginerva Weasley take Teddy Remus Lupin to be your beloved husband?''

''I do,'' Victoire has tears in her eyes and I almost couldn't hear her.

'' I hereby declare you bonded for life. You may kiss the bride,'' Teddy and Vic kiss for a long time, until James, Al, Fred (cousin) and Uncle George begins to wolf whistle. The crowd stands and claps while Teddy and Vic walk down the aisle hand in hand. I realize that the ceremony is over. Finally! I wait till all the guests are in the other tent, before I rush into the Burrow and up to my Mum's old room. I lock the door and quickly untie the knot around my neck. The dress falls to the floor and I throw it onto the bed. I reach into my purse and pull my own clothes out. A pair of tight black jeans with a blood-red belt, a white top with a gold Phoenix across the chest and a black leather jacket with a gold and red Phoenix on the back. The flats are replaced by my favorite pair of dragon-hide boots (a gift from Uncle Charlie). Satisfied with my look, I go back to the tent. I spot Teddy and dancing their first dance as husband and wife. Soon they are joined by my parents and Uncle Bill with Aunt Fleur. Then Rose is dancing with Al and Dom with James. Soon all the adult of my family are dancing along with all my older cousins. James spots me over Dom's shoulder and winks at me. I send him a grin and walk to my seat. When the song ends I'm the only one who hasn't been on the dance floor. And that's the way I like it.

I'm sitting at the newlywed's table with my parents, my brothers, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, Rose and Dom. To my right I have James, to my left is Albus. When James sat down he of course commented on my outfit:

''Well, dear sister of mine, don't you look absolutely stunning!'' I hit him hard on the arm and sent him my most charming smile. Albus just smirked and sat down. Wise man he is, that brother of mine.

It was time for the speeches. First of was Teddy. He was looking a little nervous, but happy anyway:

''Well, guess I can't get out of this. First off, thank you for coming here today. It means the world to Vic and me. I have many people to thank, so here it goes.

Firstly I would like to say thanks to all the Weasleys for being my family. You all took me in like I was one of your own and today I'm officially one of you,'' Nana Weasley had tears in her eyes now:

''Especially thank you to Bill and Fleur for letting me marry Vic. It means everything to me. Then I would like to thank the Potters for literally being my family. Harry and Ginny, I have you to thank for the person I am today. When I was seven and Grandma died, you took me in. You made me your own. Ginny thank you for being my mother, but never letting me forget my real parents. Harry, you are my father, my brother and my friend. We both lost our parents before we knew them and that gives us a special understanding. Thanks for everything both of you. I love you,'' My mum was crying and tears were silently running down my Dad's face. Teddy had to take a deep breath before continuing:

''James, you are my brother. You are my best friend, and today you are my Best Man. Thanks for everything. For all the times we played pranks on family members, but you still owe me for that time when I was ten and you were three and you destroyed Ginny's vase and blamed it on me,'' James tried to look innocent and whistling, but couldn't help the grin on his face:

''Albus, you are my brother to. You are one of my best friends and the one brother with a brain ''OI'' Yes, James you know it's true. You were the brain behind many pranks and there are many more to come,'' Al was smiling at Teddy:

''Well that leaves one person. Lily.-'' I looked surprised at him: ''You didn't think I forgot my sister did you? Lily you are my one and only sister. You've always had a mind of your own. When you were born I remember thinking that you were the prettiest and cutest thing in the entire world. You may have asked yourself why Vic asked you to be bridesmaid. Well, little sister that was all my doing. I wanted my sister standing there when I married the love of my life. I'll have to say I'm sorry you had to wear a dress,'' I fake glared at him, ''I kind of forgot the part with the dress, but hey you survived, ''Barely!'' I said causing my family to chuckle:

''And don't forget that if these two gits ever annoys you, you have another brother in me,'' I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes, but I smiled at him. He then proceeded to talk about Vic, and how they were best friends from day one and it later turned in to love. I knew this part very well, since I was the one who had to hear about it, every time Vic got a boyfriend. He finished his speech and we all toasted to Vic and the others. Next up was James and Albus(**A/N James is bold, Al is **_**cursive**_):

''**Well, like Teddy said we are brothers. So Al and I decided that we would make a speech together,''**

''_**Yeah, and Victoire you know we love you, but this is speech is to Teddy. Teddy thank you for the kind words and right back at you mate. Mum I would just like to say that anything you don't approve of is James' idea.''**_ Everybody was laughing except Teddy who looked a terrified.

''**So first of. Teddy was the one who taught us everything about pranks like how to pick a lock, how to NOT get punished for a prank and so on. Like you just heard I was a quick learner and his action came back to bite him the butt,''**

''_**Vic you should know a few thinks about Teddy, now that you're married:**_

_**He gets cranky during the full moon, so stir clear of him during it, James learned that the hard way**_'' Teddy was having a hard time holding his laugh back, but again so was I. We looked at each other and I knew he remembered that episode just as clearly as I did.

''**He's a chocolate addict. Make sure to always have lots and lots of chocolate, especially during full moons and stressful cases at the Auror Department. And for the love of Merlin DON'T EVER try to refuse to give him chocolate! **

_**He is very clumsy, so make sure to be updated on Healing charms, spells and potions. But then again, Vic, you are trained Healer, so I think he is in capable hands.'' **_Vic was nodding and looking lovingly at Teddy, whose hair had turned bright pink in embarrassment. Now everybody was laughing.

''**He enjoys Quddicth and especially commentating Qudditch, but it's not funny when he starts spilling secrets to the crowd. Yes Teddy I'm still upset about that!**

_**Last but not least, take care of him Vic. He means the world to us… **_**And you HAVE to make Al, Lily and I godparents to your future children, AND let us spoil them. Ladies and gentlemen… **_**To Teddy and Victoire. May their future be bright and filled with happiness!**_**''**

I must say their speech impressed me. Who knew they could be funny and mushy, all in one speech!

There were a lot of speeches but these two were the ones I remember. When we were done eating, the big tables vanished and were replaced by smaller ones around the dance floor. I made my way towards Teddy and Vic to congratulate them. They were sitting close together and didn't notice me. I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention. They looked startled at first but then they saw me. Teddy stood up and I gave him a fierce hug, like the one I gave James two weeks ago, only this time I had tears in my eyes. I think he noticed because he whispered in my ear:

''Phoenix, I meant every word I said. You are my one and only sister and it meant the world to me, to see you stand up there with me,'' He used his personal nickname for me. He hugged me tighter and I did the same. I released him and smiled at him, looking in to his natural eyes, the color of golden amber.

Yes I, Lily Luna Potter, had tears in my eyes the day my oldest brother got married. Not because he got married, but because I realized just how much I mean to him.

The photo James took of me in a dress? He gave a copy to me and told me he would keep the original, just for safety. That means that if he's in trouble with me, he mentions the picture and how he'll publish it in the _Daily Prophet_. Blackmail, who knew he could be so cunning?

But Vic and Teddy's wedding is one of my favorite memories and will forever be one…


	3. Phoenixes and Nicknames

**Dedicated to **caseyloveswealsey **who favorited my story, and **iloveGGandHP** who alerted my story's first chapter. Thanks for that! It made me want to sing with joy, when I saw it!:D**

**I'm going to Sweden for Christmas and there's no Internet, so no updates till after the 29****th**** December. Sorry guys! But then I'll probably just upload two chapters when I get back to Denmark and the Internet, since I have WAAAY to much time to write while I'm without Internet :D**

**Thanks to all who read my story! **

**Feel free to leave a review! They are much appreciated!:D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you might recognize belongs to the AMAZING J.K Rowling and I own NOTHING!**

**_HPHPHP_**

Chapter 3: Of Phoenixes and Nicknames…

Well, you're probably wondering what's with all this Phoenix stuff. My outfit from the wedding was, too put it lightly, very... Phoenix'ed. And I always wear something with a Phoenix on, no matter what I wear. And you probably noticed that Teddy calls me Phoenix. Well like everything else in my life, there's a story behind.

I was four years old the first time my Dad told me the story of The Boy and the Basilisk. At that age, my parents had already read every story in The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and I was tired of them. So Dad decided to come up with one of his own. It went something like this:

_Once upon a time there was a young boy. He was twelve years old, and very brave. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was jet black. _

_One day a big monster started petrifying the boy's friends. The monster did this for a while, and the boy did not know what to do. He had to watch his friend get petrified one by one. He and his two best friends tried everything they could to find out where the monster was hiding. When another two girls were petrified, one of them being his brainy, bushy-haired best friend, the boy was devastated. _

_The boy and his loyal redheaded friend set out into the Forest to discover what this monster was. They met spiders, but not the kind of spiders we all know. These spiders were as big as small elephants and very dangerous. _

_Even though the smart one of their group couldn't say anything, she managed to help them anyway. They found out that the monster was a Basilisk, a giant green snake with yellow eyes that could petrify. They wanted to tell people about the Basilisk, but before they could, the monster stroke again. This time it had taken a girl. To make it worse, the girl the monster took, was the redheaded friend's little sister. The boy had no choice, but to save her. _

_Many miles under the ground the boy found the girl. She was unconscious, but alive. Suddenly the Basilisk came and attacked the boy. He lost his wand and had to fight with his eyes closed. Out of the blue he heard a gentle song. He opened his eyes a little and saw a Phoenix in all its flaming glory and fire. The Phoenix was carrying a hat. The boy felt braver by just looking at the bird and hearing its song. The Phoenix threw the hat to the boy, and attacked the eyes of the Basilisk. The monster was now robbed of its most effective weapon, but was still very dangerous with its giant fangs filled with poison. _

_The boy needed a weapon and suddenly he saw a glint coming from the hat. He reached down the hat and pulled out a sword. Suddenly the Basilisk attacked the boy. The boy did something very brave. He plunged the sword up in the monster's mouth with all his force. At the same time one of the Basilisk's fangs settled in the boy's arm. The Basilisk died and fell to the floor. The boy could feel the poison spreading through his body and his vision became blurred. But all he could think about was if the girl was still alive. She was and she woke with a gasp. She looked shocked at the boy, and then saw the fang imbedded in his arm. The boy quickly tore the fang from his arm and threw it to the floor. The Phoenix landed beside him and started crying. The tears of a Phoenix have healing powers and slowly the boy could feel his life-force returning to him. He took the girls hand and together they held on to the Phoenix who carried them to safety. Years later the boy and girl married and had four wonderful children. And they lived happily ever after…_

Well, to some of you this might be a familiar story, even if it is retold as a children's tale. Yes it's the story of the Chamber of Secrets in my Dad's second year.

In my four year old mind, the real hero of this story was the Phoenix. Since then, I've been obsessed with Phoenixes. My Dad gave me a stuffed Phoenix for my fifth birthday and Teddy started calling me Phoenix, because I never went anywhere without Nix, as I called him. But Teddy was the only one allowed to call me that. James and Albus call me Nixie, a ''girly version of my toy's name'' as they said. The part with a ''girly version'' caused some accidental magic from me and my temper, but hey they do look quite good with pink hair and purple lipstick! But I'm stuck with the nickname. And DON'T TELL THEM! But I kind of like it.

When we are on the topic of nicknames, let me introduce you to the ones I have in my family.

My whole family calls me Lils, but they each gave me nicknames only for their personal use. My Uncle George calls me Fire-Cracker (three guesses why…). Uncle Charlie calls me Fireball (after a dragon of course). Uncle Percy calls me Lil (he's the boring Uncle) and Uncle Bill calls me Ninx (a mixed version of Gin and Nix. Something about me reminding him of a fiery redhead he knows and loves…). Aunt Angelina calls me Fuel-Fire (something about being easy to ignite), Aunt Audrey calls me Spit-Fire (how such a fun and energetic woman married my Uncle Percy, I'll never know). Aunt Fleur calls me Feux (French for ''fire''). My Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione call me Ignis(Latin for ''fire'' mostly Aunt Hermione) or Nix (mostly Uncle Ron) or a ''bloody reincarnation of Harry's temper in a redheaded female'' (three guesses who said that…).

But what about my parents, you ask? My Mum calls me Fire-Lily (what's with all these fire references?) and my Dad calls me Lily-Flower, Fire-Flower (again with the fire?) or just Flower, but he is the ONLY ONE allowed to do so, SO DON'T EVEN TRY OR I'LL HEX YOU LIKE THERE'S NO TOMMOROW! Moving on before I set fire to something (hmmm.. maybe there is some truth behind all the fire references)

All my dear cousins have nicknames for me to, but they usually are two or more about one nickname, mostly in groups of siblings.

Victoire and Dominique call me Flammette (French for ''little flame'') I let them call me 'little' because only Aunt Fleur, Dad, Vic, Dom, Louis and I know what it means and it's fun to see everybody else be confused about the meaning.

Louis calls me Incendie (once again it's French, and also means ''fire''). And here stops the French!

Fred and Roxanne (twins) calls me Red-Horror (you out-prank them when you're only six years old and they'll never let you forget!) or Scarlet, another word for ''red'', I'm so proud! They had to look in a dictionary to come up with a nickname for me! It's the highest praise a girl can get from the SecondWeasleyTwins!

Moving on to my other cousins. Molly and Lucy call me Red or Red-Lily. Who would have thought that Uncle Percy's daughters had humor? But then again Aunt Audrey is fun and they are her daughters too.

Rose calls me Fire-Nix. Translated to those who does not understand my dear cousin's logic, it means ''Fire-Phoenix''. Sometimes she shortens it and calls me either Fire or Nix (her father's daughter, I know). Her brother Hugo (and my favorite cousin, but don't tell him that) calls me, very simply Fire. No other language then English. No hidden meaning. Sometimes he calls me Dragon (Uncle Charlie has brainwashed him, I think). But Dragon I can live with. Dragons are graceful, yet dangerous and fierce. And they spit fire, just like I do. I just do it with words and hexes when I'm mad. Or so I've been told by every family member that has ever met a dragon or seen one in action. Which is almost everyone.

As you may have guessed, my nicknames come from my temper. But they often started out as a nickname based on my hair, and then later turned out to match my temper even better.

So that's my family, but my friends? That's very easy. They call me Fire-Top. I know what you're thinking. That doesn't sound very fancy or exciting. But there's a story behind it.

It was my first year at Hogwarts and three days after my Sorting into Gryffindor. I was walking down the hallways when suddenly I was attacked. A big seventh-year boy, from Slytherin I assumed from his green and silver tie, had pushed me up against the wall. Instead of being frightened by him, my temper ignited. He was muttering and hissing, but I didn't care for his reasons for attacking me. I was just angry at him for doing so. I could hear people coming down the hallway. I glared fiercely at him and suddenly his hair was on fire. He loosened his grip on my arms and I landed on the floor. I kicked him in the gut and he crumpled over holding his stomach. The footsteps I had heard belonged to my fellow first-year Gryffindors, the Wood Twins Thomas and Tommy, and their friend Grant Thomas. They took in the scene in front of them. Me, a little first-year looking furious, standing opposite a big, seventh-year, who was curled on the floor in pain with his hair on fire. Then they all doubled over laughing and applauding. And I soon joined in.

And that's the story of how I got my nickname AND my three best friends, Thomas, Tommy and Grant.

The day I got my cool-and-awesome-but-sometimes-idiots friends and a nickname to follow, is the best day of my life.

I have tons of nicknames and each one means something to me. And I'm proud of every single one. And I'm proud of the temper that made me earn them.

_HPHPHP_

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!;D;D**


	4. Friendship and Family: Part 1

**A/N: Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and enjoyed it! As promised here is the first of the two chapters I promised you:D And if you have an idea or a request for something you would like to read about Lily, then send me a PM or leave a review! :D**

**Thanks to all who read my story! This chapter is dedicated to **bookworm299 **and **caseyloveswealsey **who favorited my story, and **iloveGGandHP **and **Phub** who alerted it. It keeps me going, so thanks a lot!:D**

**I've made two parts of the chapter ''Friendship and Family'', so the first part is about Friendship and the second part is about Family. **

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Chapter 4: Friendship and Family Part 1

I believe some introductions of my friends are in order.

First off is Thomas Fred Wood. Son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, twin to Tommy Wood and big brother to Anna Kathryn Wood. His middle name comes from my late Uncle and war hero, Fred Weasley. He is tall and well-muscled and a Qudditch-player (Chaser like his Mum). Golden-brown eyes and black hair with brown streaks. Always a mischievous smirk on his face. Prankster (of course, why would I bother being friends with him if he wasn't? or anyone else for that matter?), funny, caring, even-tempered, incredibly teasing, hardworking, very smart (top five in our year) and a very loyal friend.

His twin Tommy Colin Wood. Same with Dad, Mum and sister (If you thought otherwise, go hide under a rock and come back when your brain works again). Twin to Thomas Wood (They are identical down to the last freckle). Also Qudditch-player (Chaser like his Mum). Middle name also comes from a war hero, Colin Creevey. Prankster, funny, caring, unlike his twin he is hot-tempered, incredibly teasing, lazy, smart if he wants to and a very loyal friend. Smirks a lot.

And last, but not least, Grant Ted Thomas. Son of Dean Thomas and an American witch, Emily Dexter. Big brother to Layla Lill and Lillian Lay Thomas. Middle name after Teddy's granddad and war hero, Ted Tonks. Dark skin, well muscled, also Qudditch player (my fellow Beater), golden-brown hair, sea-green eyes and very white teeth. Smiles/smirks ALL THE TIME, prankster, funny, caring, very artistic, teasing and a very loyal friend.

As you may have realized, they share many qualities. Well, I can add some more. They don't care that I'm a girl. They don't care that my Dad is Harry Potter and my Mum is Ginny Potter, or that I'm half Weasley. They like me for me. They like to tease me (A LOT!). They are adored by the female population of Hogwarts (bvdrr..)They get along with my brothers. They are always there for me no matter what. They think my obsession with Phoenixes is crazy, but they accept it. They are absolutely INSANE (but that's good, because so am I). They are my best friends, my brothers from other mothers. Often I refer to them as ''my boys''. Among our fellow students we were actually called ''Lily and her Boys''.

You know how we became friends. Well I'd like to tell about some of the things that happened during our Hogwarts years.

**FIRST YEAR**

There's not very much to tell about our first year. It's the year we became friends. The year with our first detentions. The year we started to rival the Marauders' and the Weasley-Twins' legacy. The year my brothers questioned them like they were criminals, pranked them and finally accepted them. The year everything started. The first year in the rest of my life.

**SECOND YEAR**

In our second year we joined the Qudditch-team and the Dueling-Club. The Dueling-Club was started by Professor Longbottom three years after the war and was an addition to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was also a tribute to the DA (Dumbledore's Army), which lost many members during the war. Here we also learned about the war.

Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione comes five times a year to teach the club and tell how the most simple spells saved their lives several times. During one of these visits my friends met Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for the first time.

I had decided that it was the time to introduce my friends to my Dad. And might as well let them meet my Aunt and Uncle at the same time. So when we were dismissed after one such lesson, I gestured to the boys to follow me. I walked up to my Dad first and hugged him around the middle (mind you I was not a very tall twelve-year old), and then hugged my favorite Aunt and Uncle as well. I then turned back to my boys, who were standing behind me looking nervous, and beckoned them to come closer:

''Dad, Aunt Mione, Uncle Ron. I would like you to meet my three best friends. This is Thomas Wood, Tommy Wood and Grant Thomas,'' I pointed to each boy as I said his name. One by one they stepped forward and shook hands with my Dad, my Aunt and Uncle. My Dad smiled at them, as did Ron and Hermione. Surprisingly fast my boys were comfortable around my Dad, Aunt and Uncle. And just like that they were accepted by my family. And were invited to spend a week or two over the summer.

We played pranks, got detentions. Played more pranks, earned even more detentions and won almost all our Qudditch matches, except the one against Slytherin where James was sick, and our reserve Keeper was… well let's say I try to forget that match.

We still won the Qudditch-Cup. James and I rubbed it in Al's face all summer long, and it got worse when my boys came to our house two weeks into the summer. Poor Al, only Slytherin out of the six Hogwarts-students living in the Potter Household that summer.

That summer Thomas, Tommy and Grant were introduced to the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. When they realized just how many of us there are, you should have seen their faces! It was priceless! Luckily James managed to snap a picture of them. That was a good summer.

**THIRD YEAR**

Third year started with a grow-spurt for me. Suddenly I was as tall as my friends. It was also the year my body started maturing and everybody noticed, especially the boys of Hogwarts (not my boys, but the other ones). Well, my boys noticed too, but they chose to ignore it and treat me just the same. But then again, the rest of the Hogwarts boys didn't have to hear me rant about having to wear a bra or dealing with my random mood-swings once a month, that ''came with my body changing and becoming a woman's'' Mum's words, not mine. Fortunately the mood swings had stopped when it was time for Christmas, even if the reasons behind them hadn't. Those I have to live with. The curse of being a girl/woman.

Whenever I walked down the hallways of Hogwarts, people looked at me. The girls sent me enviously glares and the boys just stared. My boys, my brothers and my male cousins, James' friend Ian Finnigan, and Al's friend Scorpius Malfoy were the only sane boys at Hogwarts in my opinion that year. My brothers' friends treat me like a little sister and a friend. Brothers and cousins don't treat you differently when they've known you since diapers, just because you've grown. And my boys are like my brothers, so…

Luckily for me, my Dad and brothers' reputation scared the lovesick boys away. The man who saved the world from the most evil wizard of time and Head-Auror since the age of twenty, and two of Hogwarts' best pranksters and strongest boys, you see how frightening that sounds? Of course, not all the boys were scared away (bloody hell…).

For once I was not together with my boys. They were in detention for a prank we played last week, where I got away but they didn't. So there I was, minding my own business trying to come up with a prank to play on Professor Longbottom, (or Uncle Nev as I call him outside school and in my head. He was the only professor who didn't mind pranks. Of course he gave detentions, but never those hard ones or disgusting) when a fourth-year Ravenclaw boy approached me. I think his name is Richard McLaggen, a pompous prat with an ego the size of Hogwarts Castle. He extended his hand to me:

''Lily Potter, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting each other. I'm Richard McLaggen, but call me Rick,'' Yes, pompous prat. Probably thought he was Merlin's gift to the ladies and that I would fall for his charm:

''I was going to ask, if you would go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? On a date?'' Well at least he doesn't beat around the bush:

''No, sorry Rick, but I have detention with Thomas, Tommy and Grant this weekend,'' I didn't even try to look like I was sorry, but if I ever consider a date with him, knock me unconscious. I didn't even have a detention this weekend. He looked taken back. Guess he's never gotten a ''no'' from a girl he has asked. There's a first for everything, right?:

''You're sure? I mean you don't know what you are missing. I mean every girl at Hogwarts wants me to ask them on a date, and when I ask you, you say 'no'? Because you have detention with those Gryffindor-prats?'' That's it! Nobody calls my boys prats, except me! And the famous Lily Potter-temper strikes again. I didn't even consider magic, I just kicked him in the groin and for good measure I gave him a black eye to:

''Listen here, McLaggen you prat. Nobody and I mean NOBODY insults my friends in front of me and leave unharmed. I don't care what the rest of Hogwarts' female population thinks of you. I think you are a pompous prat with no charm what so ever. And if you ever insult my friends or approach me again, I'll make sure you'll never be able to reproduce. Got it?'' He nodded through the tears in his eyes.

Later I met my boys in the common room:

''Did you see the prat McLaggen with his black eye?'' Thomas asked when he sat down on the couch beside me.

''Yeah, I did and didn't he walk kind of funny to?'' Tommy said, as he sat on the other side of me.

''Yes, that's what I thought too. Like he was kicked very hard in the groin,'' Grant said, before he pulled me of the couch, sat down in my former seat and pulled me onto his lap instead (sounds intimate, I know but it isn't. That's just how we've always been. They will sit on the couch and I will sit on one of their laps. Or I would lie down so I was stretched out on all of them):

''If somebody finally beat him up, we would like to send them flowers,'' Thomas and Tommy said at the same time. And Grant nodded agreeing.

''I'll kiss whoever did it, 'cause he sure did deserve it,'' Grant said. Whenever he gets upset or very excited his American accent gets more pronounced. Thomas and Tommy agreed to this statement.

I couldn't help the smirk that was creeping onto my face. And of course my boys noticed:

''Fire-Top, do you know something that we don't?'' Tommy asked.

''Well boys, let's say that he will have a hard time playing the tough guy this time. 'Cause he was beaten by a girl in a Muggle fist-fight without magic,'' I said while smiling innocently. And with innocently I mean I was grinning like a cat that has caught a mouse:

''Our little Lily beat up the biggest prat Hogwarts has seen since his father Cormac McLaggen, in a fist fight?'' I nodded and suddenly I was being hugged from all corners of the couch by my boys. Then they stood up and sat me down on the couch. They each kissed me on the cheek. Then they took their wands out and transfigured their quills into three bouquets of red and white lilies and gave them to me (told you they were smart). I stood up and bowed to them:

''It was my pleasure to beat him up,'' We all sat down again. The people in the common room looked over at our little group, shook their heads and turned back to whatever they were doing before our little scene. Most of them got used to our strange behavior in first year.

This time I stretched out over their laps and told them of my encounter with the Prat, as they were calling him now. I told them how he had asked me out and how I deflected him. When I got to the part with him insulting my friends, my boys were too shocked to say anything. Finally Grant found his voice again:

''Do you mean to tell us, that you beat him up because he insulted us? Wow, Lily didn't know you cared so much,''

''Well, I do and now you know. Who wants to go and get some snacks from the kitchens?'' We snuck down to the kitchens and held a ''Richard McLaggen is a Prat and got what he Deserved''-party.

After it got known throughout Hogwarts who beat up Richard McLaggen, I was left alone. We played pranks, got detentions and so on. We won the Qudditch-Cup again. Everything went back to the way they were.

**FOURTH YEAR**

Fourth year is… a blur. It wasn't a very good year, but it brought us closer.

My boys started to get interested in girls. When we were lying under a tree by the Lake, they would check the girls out. They would take turns to point out a girl, and then the others would rate her. When all three boys had said something about the girl, I would say something. Often it was gossip I heard from the girls in my dorm or gossip from my many cousins.

We played a lot of Qudditch, played pranks and got detentions, but when Easter Break was near; our group was broken for the first time. Grant's Mum had died of cancer and in his sorrow, he shut us all out. He became mute and depressed. No one was able to reach him. When he went home for the funeral, Thomas, Tommy and I were worried about him. Where had our fun-loving friend gone and was he ever coming back?

We waited worriedly for him. When he came back, he was sad but willing to talk to us. He apologized for shutting us out. I, of course could not let him of that easy:

''Your prat! Don't you ever think? We would have helped you in every way we were able to, if you just let us! We were ready to let you rant or cry! And then you just shut us out? I can't believe it! WE ARE YOUR BLOODY BEST FRIENDS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!'' When I was done yelling at him, I pulled him and the other boys into a fierce hug:

''We've missed you, you fool. Our group is not complete without you,'' I whispered in his ear with Thomas and Tommy confirming it.

That year we made a pact. We were never to shut each other out. We were allowed to have secrets, but not if they kept us away from our friends. We would always be there for each other, even after Hogwarts. We sealed the pact with blood. We became blood-brothers. And we became closer than before. We have identical scars on our left wrists.

We were bonded by blood.

**FIFTH YEAR**

My first year at Hogwarts without James. My OWL-year. It was also the year the rumors started. Rumors about my love life. Rumors that I was with a different boy each week. One week it was Scorpius Malfoy, the next it was Thomas, the week after that it was Tommy. Then apparently I cheated on Tommy with Grant and so on. One rumor crazier than the other. I mean COME ON! The boys they set me up with are like my brothers. EW! When the rumors got too ridiculous, I called for a family meeting in the Room of Requirements. The people present were my remaining family at Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy and of course Thomas, Tommy and Grant (my honorary family) were there as well.

''OK, guys I've called this meeting because the rumors about me are getting on my last nerve. First off, I've never had a boyfriend so I don't see why the rumors started now. Secondly, I'm getting tired of telling people that I've never been with Scorpius, Thomas, Tommy or Grant when they won't believe me. And I can't just beat everyone up. So what should I do?'' I looked to Albus since I know he had to deal with problems like this to. In my third year there were rumors of him being gay, and together with Scorpius. The rumors stopped when Scorpius started dating my cousin Rose in my fourth year, and Albus started dating Alexis Spinnet (daughter of Alicia Spinnet) just before the end of my third year. Al looked to Scorpius and Rose, and it looked like they had a conversation with their eyes:

''Nixie, I can only think of two solutions. One, you have to live with the rumors or two, you could get a boyfriend. The rumors only stopped when I started dating'' I could not believe my own ears. My own brother was suggesting I get a boyfriend!

''But Al, I don't want a boyfriend! I like being single and free'' I was whining, I know but I really enjoyed being single!

''I know, but who said anything about the boyfriend being real? Have one of your boys pretend to be your boyfriend,'' I looked at my boys. I knew Thomas and Tommy both fancied other girls and I didn't want to spoil their chances with said girls, just so I could get some peace. And I didn't know if Grant would be willing to be my pretend-boyfriend.

''Well Fire-Top, we both know that Tweedle Dim and Tweedle Dum here are in love, so I guess that leaves me. They already think you cheated on Tommy-boy with me, so there's an opening,'' Grant said. Thomas and Tommy nodded:

''It's probably better…'' Thomas started.

''…since we probably couldn't act very convincing…'' Tommy continued.

''…since we're in love with somebody else,'' they chorused together.

''Okay, I'll do it, but on ONE condition. The entire family knows it's pretend to fend of those rumors. I'll not have the men in my family harass one of my best friends, just because he is helping me,'' I said and then it was settled. We stayed a couple more hours to write to the entire family about our plan. When we left Grant and I were holding hands all the way to the common room. Before I went up the stairs to my dorm, I kissed him on the cheek.

Before sundown the next day, the whole of Hogwarts knew that Lily Luna Potter was dating Grant Ted Thomas. The rumors about their relationship had been confirmed by none other than Albus Severus Potter and later by all the other Weasleys (and honorary Weasleys).

Albus had been right. The rumors stopped and I was happy once again. All it took was holding hands with Grant, leaning against him during meals, kissing him on the cheek ever so often and sitting in his lap in the common room. All that, except the cheek-kissing and holding hands, I had done since first year, so it was easy.

My boys and I had much fun laughing at this. We pranked like we used to and got detentions to follow. Studied for our OWL's and took the exams.

Grant and I kept up the act and soon our OWL-year was over.

That summer after Teddy and Vic's wedding, my boys came to the Burrow. There we had a good laugh along with my family about our act. They thanked Grant for helping me, and he just said ''that's what best friends are for''.

I realized one thing that summer. I was so used to holding hands with Grant at school, that I did it during the summer too. It had become second nature to me. And it seemed like it did to that to him too. We agreed to keep up our act next year as well.

**SIXTH YEAR**

Sixth year was good. The rumor mill left me alone, I had no overprotective brothers at Hogwarts anymore and I was happy. Over the summer I had gotten a letter from Hogwarts. I had become Qudditch-captain just like my brother and Dad before me.

We played some of our best pranks that year, and got so many detentions that we lost count.

Hogwarts still believed we were a couple and we still acted as if we were.

When Christmas came around, so did the EnchantedMistletoes (an invention made by my Uncle George after James tried to get a girl to snog him. They are a big seller). They were enchanted, so if you were two people caught under one you couldn't move before you snogged (fortunately they were made, so that you could spell them to let teachers, first-, second- and third years go. Otherwise it might have been scary and gross).

I had become quite the expert in avoiding those mistletoes. A lot of credit for doing so goes to the Marauders' Map and my Dad's Invisibility Cloak, both of which I got when my brothers graduated. James and Al had updated the Map to show all the new shortcuts they discovered and the new secret passageways they found. One more thing they added to the Map was its ability to tell where the mistletoes hung. You would think that a girl with a ''boyfriend'' could walk safely around, but the boys of Hogwarts thought that if they just caught me under an EnchantedMistltoe, it would be OK. Bvadrr…! But I got my revenge. I just pranked every single boy that was standing near the EnchantedMistletoes waiting for me. Grant had promised to help me with the boys, if I helped him with the girls. They thought along the same lines as the boys who stalked me. It was fun to prank them like that.

Thomas and Tommy both had girlfriends now. Thomas' girlfriend was Gwen Finnigan (James' friend Ian's little sister) and Tommy's girlfriend was Alice Longbottom (Uncle Nev's youngest daughter). They were still my best friends, but I respected the fact that they needed time with their girls. Beside I was supposed to be dating Grant, so we were together more often that year.

Another year went by and we still pretended to be a couple. It worked for the both of us. We both had more stalkers and fans then we liked. I lost count on how many times I had to hex some Grant's fan-girls because they wouldn't leave me alone.

We didn't even have to think about acting anymore. It had become natural for us to hold hands, sit together and kiss each other on the cheek.

**SEVENTH YEAR**

My last year at Hogwarts. My NEWT-year. Seventeen years old and of age. Thomas and Tommy were still with Gwen and Alice respectively. And I still pretended to be with Grant. Surprisingly nobody had found out that it was an act.

As the first months went by, I started to dread the day we didn't have to pretend anymore. I admitted, if only to myself, that I would miss holding hands with him and being with him all the time. We had grown very close since fifth year and I was used to him being by my side all the time.

Around Christmas time, the mistletoes were hung up again.

And my fellow Gryffindors thought it would be fun to capture Grant and me beneath one.

We were walking hand in hand from the Great Hall to our common room, when suddenly we couldn't move. I looked towards the ceiling and groaned. There just over our heads was one of those bloody EnchantedMistletoes. There was only one way to get out of their enchantments. We had to snog.

''I'm sorry about this Grant, but they think we're a couple, so they didn't think there was any harm in capturing us under a mistletoe,'' He nodded and leaned in, so we could get this over with. I closed the distance between us, our lips touched and… (*****)I got this warm, wonderful feeling in my stomach. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I put one arm around his neck; the other went to his hair. I could feel the enchantments from the mistletoe vanish, but we didn't stop. We didn't stop before we were out of breath. I realized that the place in my heart that Grant held had grown bigger than the ones Thomas and Tommy held. He filled me with joy and happiness. I had fallen in love with him. I was snapped out of my inner conversation:

''I've wanted to that since fifth year,'' Grant was looking me straight in the eyes.

''What?'' I was confused.

''Lily Luna Potter, I've been in love with you since fifth year. When you said you didn't want a boyfriend, I had to settle for the second-best. Being your pretend-boyfriend has been the best three years of my life. Now as we are in our last year at Hogwarts I had to tell you. I understand if you don't-…'' I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his again. I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes.

''Grant, since the start of the year I've been dreading having to stop pretending, but it's only just now that I've realized that it is because I'm in love with you,'' There! I said it and it feels good. He was smiling and kissed me again.

''Lily ''Fire-Top'' Luna Potter, would you do me the honor of being my real girlfriend?'' I nodded and he picked off the ground and spun me around. When he sat me down again he kissed me.

That summer after our last year at school I introduced Grant to my family as my real boyfriend.

We were standing inside the kitchen of the Burrow. My family and friends were outside. Nana Weasley had thrown a graduation-party for Hugo and I. Grant was a nervous wreck and I was trying to calm him down.

''What are you nervous about? You've known all them for years. They all love you and think you're great,''

''Yeah, but that was when I was your best friend-pretending to be-your-boyfriend-to fend off-nasty and ridiculous-rumors. Now I am your actual boyfriend and I have to meet them as that. And it terrifies me,'' I couldn't help but laugh at him. Soon he was laughing as well. I kissed him and then we went to meet my family as a real couple…

_HPHPHPHP_

**(*) I have never kissed a boy or snogged one for that matter so I hope I did the scene justice, even without the experience. If it stinks, then please let me know! **

**A/N: HAHA! Cliffhanger! :P **

**Normally I don't like cliffhangers, but since the next chapter will be up later today, ot maybe tomorrow I think it is alright…**

**Reviews are appreciated! ;D**


	5. Friendship and Family: Part 2 complete

**DISCLAIMER: I think I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so here it goes:**

**Everything you might recognize belongs to J.K Rowling and I own NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Anne**

**_HPHPHPHPHHP_**

Chapter 5: Friendship and Family part 2

My family is big, very big and we are all different in our own way. They taught me a lot of things and the importance of family is one thing we have in common, no matter our age or gender. And we are very protective of our own.

There is Nana Weasley. One hell of a woman, she is. My maternal (and only living) grandmother. Makes the best food, the best homemade sweaters at Christmas and has the kindest heart in the whole world. Literally every time one of her grandchildren brings their friends home, she makes them a part of the family. She gives the greatest (bone-crushing) hugs. She is the one who past on the famed Weasley-temper. She taught me that you'll come far, just by listening to people.

Grandpa Weasley is, to put it mildly, obsessed with Muggles and basically everything Muggle. He was the one to give Uncle George the idea to invent a cell-phone that was able to work alongside magic (the WWP, Weasley Wireless Phone). He is very kind, too kind sometimes. When he thinks some of his grandchildren have gone too far, he doesn't get angry or yell at you. He gives you this look which doesn't scream ''_What the heck have you done_!''. It's more like he is disappointed in you, and thought you should have known better. And let me tell you, you do NOT want grandpa Weasley to be disappointed in you. Because he is so kind to everybody, disappointing him burns a HELL OF A LOT more than Mum's, my Aunts' or Nana Weasley's scolding/yelling. He supports every decision we make, even if our parents think it's wrong. He taught me that kindness and listening are the values of a goodhearted person.

There is my Uncle William ''Bill'' Weasley. He's my oldest Uncle and he is very cool. Even after he became a father, he kept the long hair and the earring. He of course has the trademark Weasley-red hair and the freckles, but the freckles aren't very visible underneath the scars. He is tall and has this air of calm surrounding him. He is the most even-tempered Weasley and very patient. But again he did have six younger siblings, who weren't the easiest lot in the Wizarding World. And that's putting it mildly. Still a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, but does more paperwork now. He has scared many young men out of their wits, when they were presented as Vic or Dom's new boyfriend. It is always fun to see those big boys scramble under his intense stare. And the old scars he got from Fenrir Greyback can make him look quite scary. He taught me how to control my temper, or he tried to. Without him half the boys at Hogwarts would have lost a limp or two, so maybe he at least cooled it down a bit.

He is the father of Victoire, Dominique and Louis.

Moving on to his wife and my Aunt, Fleur Isabelle Weasley nee Delacour. Quarter Veela and one of the most beautiful women to ever walk this earth, or so all the tabloids call her. I'll admit she does look quite good with her long blonde hair, slim figure and deep blue eyes. It helps that she has some of the Veela-charm, but the men of my family have become (almost) immune to said charm. This Veela-charm is not as strong as a full Veela, but she still turn heads when she is walking down the streets, even though she isn't eighteen anymore. She has this glow about that can be either lovely or scary. She has one hell of a temper, and when she gets angry she starts yelling and cursing in French. She has lived in England for many years now, but she is still as French as she was when she entered the TriWizard Tournament. She is the one who taught me French when Al had left for Hogwarts with James, and I was feeling alone and left out.

She is the mother of Victoire, Dominique and Louis.

Victoire Ginerva Lupin nee Weasley is my oldest cousin and ''sister-in-law'' since she married my ''brother'' Teddy. She was born on the second anniversary of the War. Therefore her name ''Victoire'' means ''victory'' in French and her middle name comes from my Mum. I been told, that Aunt Fleur and my Mum didn't quite get along, but that changed during the war. Something about my Aunt saving my Mum's life at the Battle of Hogwarts. It changed so much that my Mum was made godmother to Vic.

She looks like her Mum, except her hair is golden (not silver) blonde and has a red tinge to it. Her eyes are crystal blue, not deep blue. She doesn't have freckles anymore, but she did have them until she turned 15, then they vanished a little bit every week, until they were completely gone. Aunt Fleur says it is because her Veela-genes broke through. She is slim and has curves in all the right places (the blessing of being Weasley-women). She is very loving and caring, but like her Mum, she has one hell of a temper. She is easier to calm down, since she is only one eight Veela and not a quarter. In Hogwarts she was chased by all the boys, who only wanted her for her name and beauty. Every time her heart got broken by one of those boys, her best friend Teddy pranked and/or beat them up. When she was younger she was very girly, but after she started dating Teddy, it changed. She loves to help and care for others. Probably why she became a Healer. Like the rest of our family, she loves mischief. People just don't suspect her, like they do the rest of us. She plays Qudditch, and she (surprisingly) plays Beater. She is often thought about as a goody-two-shoe, but that's only because people never heard her swear. She learned all these different swear-words in different languages. So when she swears, she can do it in French (of course, she's half French after all), in Bulgarian (one of her best friends is Aneliya Krum, daughter of Viktor Krum), in Spanish(I'll tell you later how she knows the Spanish ones), in Norwegian, in Romanian(Uncle Charlie lived in Romania for years), in Arabic, in German and African(yeah, they travel a lot, and she always makes sure to learn swear words from the locals). It is not often that she swears in English, so nobody really understands it when she swears. Except me. She taught me all of them. We have only a few things in common; our love for confusing others, our love for pranks and the position we play in Qudditch. Her best friend (besides Teddy) is Liam O'Connor, whom she met at Hogwarts. He has lived in America most of his life, but moved to England with his Mum, just before he turned eleven. She is 8 years older than me.

Vic is married to Teddy Lupin.

Her sister, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley is a redhead. Not the typical Weasley, but a Weasley with a touch of Veela. She is tall, vibrant red hair and freckles. Her eyes are a dark blue with a trace of gold. Like Vic, she is slim and has curves in all the right places, but thanks to Qudditch she is more fit/muscled then Vic. She is very mischievous (I would like to point out that she was born the same year as Fred and Roxanne) and is the brain behind many new inventions at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes along with the SecondWeasleyTwins. She is a Seeker, and plays for the all-women team, the Holy-Head Harpies since she was 18. When she was 20 she was selected to play for the English National Team. At Hogwarts she never had trouble with the boys. She flirted with everybody, and didn't care what people said about. She is very confident and proud of being herself. She is the one who got me into kickboxing. And she always asks my opinion on a new product, before she launches it. She is 6 years older than me.

She has been in a relationship with Daniel Brown (no relation to Lavender Brown, he is Muggle-born) since her sixth year.

Vic and Dom have a little brother, Louis Arthur Weasley. He is the male version of Aunt Fleur. Tall, silver blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The only thing he got from Uncle Bill looks vise is his build, and according to the female population, that's not a bad thing. He is funny, crazy, caring, hot-tempered (worse than Vic, but he doesn't get angry very easy, but when he does it's like watching a dragon breath fire), gentle and… sorry to disappoint you girls, but Louis Weasley is gay. I suspect it's because of the Veela-genes. They are not supposed to be in a male, so maybe being gay was how it worked out. And he doesn't care what people think of him because of it. He came out to the family when he was 13. And we accepted it right away. He was still a Weasley. And he became one of my childhood idols, because he was so confident and sure of whom he was. He is the top designer in the Wizarding World, not just England bit the entire world. He is also a very talented Qudditch-player (Chaser) like a true Weasley. He taught me how to accept myself and be proud of who I am. He is 3 years older than me.

He has been in a relationship with Jacques Vega since he was 18. Jaq is from Spain and is the one who taught Vic (and later me) Spanish swear words.

Next Uncle. Charlie Weasley. Not as tall as Bill, but a stockier build and lot of muscle. Weasley-red hair and a lot of freckles. He has blue eyes like many other Weasleys before him. He is the only one who's not married, but he adores all his nieces and nephews. He is very patient (he has to be, he works with dragons!) but like every other Weasley he can lose his temper, he just doesn't lose it very often. He gives some of the best gifts (my best gift from him is my dragon-hide boots). And he is always ready to listen when we want to rant about family, friends, school or anything else. He is still studying dragons, but he moved to England after the War. He taught me the values of following my dreams.

Next Uncle in the line. Percival ''Percy'' Ignatius Weasley. Tall, Weasley-redhead and blue eyes behind horn-rimmed glasses. He is the most boring Uncle I have. Not much of a temper and can go on for hours about Ministry dealings and new laws. He works as the secretary to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He taught me… to never turn out like him, 'cause he is BORING!

He is the father of Molly and Lucy.

His wife Audrey Emma Weasley nee Ross is a whole different matter. She is short, shorter than the other women in my family. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are a dark grey with a hint of blue. She is funny and very teasing. She fits in our family. And she's the only one who can make Uncle Percy shut up (thank Merlin for that!). She is the fun-loving Aunt and she knows just how to make everybody smile. She taught me the value of a good laugh.

She is the mother of Molly and Lucy.

Molly Saoirse Weasley. She is named for Nana Weasley and her middle-name is Irish and means 'freedom''. Aunt Audrey is from Ireland and Molly was born three years after the War, where the Wizarding World finally felt at ease again. Molly is the shortest of my cousins, but still curvy just right. Her hair is reddish-brown and her eyes are deep blue. She is caring and motherly like Nana Weasley, but fun and mischievous like Aunt Audrey and the other Weasleys. One thing she has in common with her Dad is her brain. She is one of the smartest in our family. She got an O in all her OWL's and had very high NEWT's scores. And along with that she had a lot of detentions. Not as many as me or my brothers, but still quite a few. She went to work with spell-invention and potions-development in the Ministry. Like a true Weasley she plays Qudditch as a Chaser (yeah, we got a lot of Chasers in our family). She taught me that being smart, doesn't mean you can't play pranks and have fun. She is 7 years older than me.

She is engaged to Adrian Callaham.

Her sister Lucy Aida Weasley is 5 years older than me. She is taller than her sister, but still short according to the Weasley standard. She is slim like Vic and Molly, but a little more curvy then those two. Her hair is completely red. Not red like my Mum or me, but close. Her eyes are sapphire blue with a grey circle around her irises. She is a know-it-all, but it's in a good way. She is extremely smart and knows many things, but she can tell you the most random facts about basically everything. She also got straight O's on her OWL's and got more O's on her NEWT's than Molly. She plays the position of Seeker in Qudditch. When she was younger she loved to write her own stories, both fiction and real life. And she loved to tell them to her younger cousins, particularly Hugo and I. And she uses all the random facts she know, in her stories. It was no surprise (for me at least) when she published her first book at age 18, called _Fire and Ice_. She published her first couple of books under the name Lucy Ross, since she didn't want the Weasley name to be the only reason people read them. Later she told the public who she was. She did so because she wanted to write a book about the War and people had to know that **this** was the real story. When that book became a huge success, she wrote a book about the Golden Trio a.k.a my Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, which became an even bigger success. She taught me that I can be whoever I want to be, and that I'm not defined by whom my parents are. She is 5 years older than me.

She is enjoying single-life.

Next Uncle (and my godfather), George Fabian Weasley, Hogwarts prankster legend. Red hair, brown eyes, a stocky build and freckles. He is missing an ear and always jokes about it. Always teasing and pranking everybody. But sometimes his smirks and smiles don't reach his eyes. He misses his twin every day, and we all know it. Especially on their birthday, 1st of April and on 2nd of May, the day the War ended and the day Uncle Fred died. But I think having nieces and nephews, and later kids of his own, made him start healing. He is a very dedicated Uncle, but he's more than just our Uncle, he is our friend too. It's like he tries to be more, be himself and the Uncle we lost before any of us were born. He owns the most successful business in the Wizarding World, the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. There's the shop in Diagon Alley, the one in Hogsmeade, one in Ireland, one in France, one in Spain and several all over the USA. He has invented most of the products there along with Uncle Fred. After the War it took him a long time to open the shop again, but thanks to Uncle Ron, Dad and surprisingly, Uncle Percy, he did. A couple of years after the birth of Fred and Roxanne, a portrait of Uncle Fred were hung up in the shop. And I don't mean a small portrait; no, it's a real-life sized portrait. So Uncle Fred is still alive, even in his death. Uncle George always gives us various new items from the shop, when he wants to test them. And all of us has worked in the shop during the summers from we were eleven. He is one of my favorite Uncles. He taught me that you never completely lose anyone. They are always a part of you, even when they are gone.

He is the father of Fred and Roxanne.

He is married to Angelina Weasley nee Johnson (James' godmother). She is very tall, with dark skin and black hair. Her eyes are a warm brown. She is caring, loving, has good humor (she has to; she's married to George Weasley for Merlin's sake!) and is capable of dragging Uncle George out of his misery on April 1st and May 2nd, which is, I might add, very impressing since she herself lost her entire family in the war. Only she and her brother survived. She is an impressing woman. She married a prankster, gave birth and raised two more, the twin-pranksters. Sometimes she jokes that she didn't raise two kids, but three and the rest of the family can't help but agree when Uncle George and his kids play pranks. She taught me the importance of family, even when they annoy you.

She is the mother of Fred and Roxanne.

The TerrorTwins. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Fred Lee Weasley and his twin sister, Roxanne Carolyn Weasley! Fred named for his Dad's twin and his Dad's best friend. Roxanne named for her late Aunt and grandmother. Tall, tanned skin, dark (VERY DARK) hair with red streaks. Those are the features they share. Fred has blue eyes (looks kind of weird with his skin and hair, but to quote the man himself ''he can pull it off''…) where Roxanne has intense grey eyes. Her hair is longer than Fred's, but that's not the way it's always been. Until they turned 15, they had the same haircut but then Rox decided that she wanted long hair (don't ask me why, I have no idea). They are pranksters *cough*prankster-dad*cough*, very funny and always teasing everybody. Fred is the easy-laid back type, where Roxanne has the famous Weasley-temper. If you get on their bad side, I have only one advice for you, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Unless you're related to them, then go hide behind Aunt Angelina or my Dad (the only two persons the twins would never cross). They are very talented Qudditch-players, Chasers both of them. Yeah, they both took after Aunt Angelina in this. They play for the Appleby Arrows, and work as inventors and sellers for Uncle George in their spare time. They make a remarkable team on the pitch, so good that they were selected to play for England when they were 20 along with Dom. Roxanne and I share the hate of everything girly, but like the Weasley we are, we both have a figure other women would kill for. Rox is of course very fit because of Qudditch. They taught me a lot about pranks and how to prank people without them knowing. They are 6 years older than me.

They are both single and are on _Witch Weekly's_ most eligible bachelor and bachelorette list.

Moving on from the twins to the last Uncle. My favorite Uncle (and James' godfather) is Ronald Billius Weasley, one third of the Golden Trio, Second in-command Auror and a brilliant chess-player. He is tall (the tallest Weasley of his generation), well muscled, Weasley-red hair, freckles and very blue eyes. Funny, caring, stubborn like a mule (or worse), used to hate Draco Malfoy (still do, but since Rose and Scorpius started dating, he doesn't hate Draco Malfoy. Now they just have a strong mutual dislike), confident and has the Weasley-temper. He used to work at Uncle George's shop, but later joined the Aurors with my Dad. When Dad became Head-Auror, Uncle Ron became his second-in-command. Uncle Ron loves it, says that because he's ''only'' the second-in-command, he has less paperwork and more time in the field. He swears a lot and got yelled at (a lot) when James' first words were ''bloody hell'' (or so I've been told). He loves all his nieces and nephews very much, but there is no doubt in the family that James, Albus and I have a special place in his heart. And I can say, without hesitance that the feeling is mutual. Being best friends with my Dad, he was always around when I grew up. He's almost like a second father to me and my brothers. He is the one my brothers and I go to, when we have problems we can't discuss with Dad (there isn't a lot, but since Dad didn't grow up with siblings he doesn't know how siblinghood works). He eats all the time. It's like his stomach doesn't know that he just ate. I mean all Weasleys have a huge appetite, but his is by far the worst. He plays chess, a lot. And the only one who can beat him these days are Rose and Hugo. He taught me that I don't have to be like my brothers or my cousins, I can be myself. I am my own person.

He is the father of Rose and Hugo.

Last, but not least Aunt (and Albus' godmother) in the line. Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, famous know-it-all, founder of SPEW and my favorite Aunt. Tall, long golden-brown hair (it used to be bushy, but now it's more wavy) and warm dark-brown eyes. She is very smart (want to know something? Ask her. She can tell you basically everything. If she can't, go to Lucy), caring, open-minded (she was the second to know that Louis was gay. He told her right after he told Dominique) and stubborn like a mule. She and Uncle Ron are always bickering (sometimes very loudly). She is the only one of the three that went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. After that she joined the Magical Law Enforcement, where she fought for House-Elf rights. When that succeeded she proceeded to do so with many other magical creatures. She became Head of the department around the time Dad became Head-Auror (I think it was a year later or so, but don't hold it against me if it's wrong). Like Dad she became the youngest to ever become Head. Her personal library can rival that of a public one. She has books on EVERYTHING. Like Uncle Ron, she was always around when we (the Potters) were kids. She is like a second mother to all three of us. She taught me to read and write (she has done so with every one of my cousins and brothers). She also taught me quite a few good hexes including her yellow-canary hex (she has used it on Uncle Ron several times).

She is the mother of Rose and Hugo.

My last female cousin is Rose Minerva Weasley. She's named for her Mum's favorite flower and her parents' favorite professor, Minerva McGonagall. Has her Dad's height (not as tall as him, but she very tall), wavy/curly vibrant red hair, deep blue eyes and a few freckles. She is like her mother in many ways, except she is more mischievous and plays Qudditch (Keeper). She reads a lot, but enjoys pranking as well. She is smart, funny, caring, loyal, is very good at chess and one hell of a witch. She has memorized every single spell and hex ever heard of. She even invented some herself if I am not wrong. She joined her Mum in the Magical Law Enforcement when she graduated Hogwarts. She and Aunt Hermione are the best lawyers to ever set foot in the Ministry. She is like the sister I never had. She is stubborn (have you met her parents?) and is incredibly good at persuading people to do as she wants. She taught me a lot about persuasion and hexes. She is 2 years older than me.

She has been in a relationship with the one and only, Scorpius Malfoy since their fifth year.

Her little brother and my only cousin my age, is Hugo Harry Weasley. Named for some famous author Aunt Hermione loves (the author's name is Viktor Hugo. Three guesses why Hugo wasn't called Viktor? I'll give you a hint; something to do with a famous Bulgarian and the Yule Ball) and my Dad. We always hear the story of how much Dad protested against having Hugo named after him, until he finally caved in. Well Hugo is a copy of his Dad, except his hair is a more reddish brown, then just red. His eyes are brown like Aunt Hermione's and he has a lot of freckles, more than the rest of us. He is my favorite cousin, but don't tell him that. He'll just get a big head. I see him as another brother and he sees me as the little sister he always wanted (just because he is two days older than me, he thinks he can treat me like I'm younger). He enjoys pranks, but has never pranked anyone himself. He plays Qudditch as a Chaser (well we all play Qudditch, so no surprise there). He is funny, caring, smart (Aunt Hermione smart), brilliant at chess and a very good cook. Only Nana Weasley makes better food then him. But then again he learned most of his skills from her. He didn't teach me anything in particular, he's just always been there when I needed him.

He is in a relationship with Rachel Ivy (his Muggleborn best friend) since the beginning of seventh year.

Now we've reached the ones you've probably been waiting for this entire time. My family:

My Mum is Ginerva ''Ginny'' Molly Potter nee Weasley. First Weasley-girl to be born in generations (later I was the same. First girl to be born in the Potter-line for hundreds of years). Former star-Chaser for the Holy-Head Harpies for six years, captain for three after Gwenog Jones retired. Currently writer for the _Daily Prophet's_ Qudditch section and a good one that is. Played for England twice and let them to victory both times. Vibrant red hair, petite (don't let her size fool you, what she lacks in height she sure makes up for in personality), fit (she doesn't look like she gave birth to THREE children), chocolate brown eyes (like mine) and a few freckles spread across her nose. She **IS** the definition of a fiery redhead. But at the same time she is the best mother in the whole wide world. She's loving, caring, fierce and funny. With age she's become as little like Nana Weasley with the ''making everybody feel like a part of the family''. She understands me when I want to rant about my brothers (of course, growing up she had SIX brothers for Merlin's sake!). She accepted the fact that I was a boyish girl and for that I am her forever grateful. She never forced me into dresses, pink clothes or anything frilly or shiny. I think she was a lot like me in school, or at least not the normal kind of girly schoolgirl. She is the master of the Bat-Bogey Hex (and passed on the knowledge to me). I'm proud to call her my Mum. She doesn't look like she is a day over 25 (I would like to point out that all the women and men in my family look great. They still look like they are in their late twenties or early thirties. Except Nana and grandpa Weasley, but they still look great for their age). I love my Mum. She truly is amazing.

Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the Man-Who-Defeated-the Dark Lord, the last third of the Golden Trio, the Savior of the Wizarding World, The-Man-Who-Does-Not-Fear-the-Wrath-of-Women (a title given to him by my Uncle Ron and used by all the men in my family), voted Sexiest Man Alive (even after he married Mum) for TEN FREAKING YEARS, Head-Auror since he was twenty, the man I call my Dad and my favorite person in the whole wide world. Yes, I am a Daddy's girl and I'm bloody proud of it. Look wise he is tall (not as tall as Uncle Ron or James, but still pretty tall), messy jet-black hair (dubbed the ''Potter-mess-of-hair'' by my Mum), emerald-green eyes and very fit (as an Auror he has to have muscles and be fit). He wears glasses, but fortunately he got rid of the ones he had in school. Hates his fame, but has learned to live with it. He is kind, loving, caring, teasing, confident, great sense of humor and funny. I'm not afraid to say that my Dad is the coolest Dad in the entire world. Never yelled at us when we did something wrong, no that was Mum's job. He was the one to sneak us snacks and food when we were grounded. He is always calm, when everybody else is panicking or freaking out. I guess that's good considering his job. And it's definitely good with those people I call family. He is usually calm, but when he gets angry he is just as bad as all Weasley-women combined or sometimes worse. And Merlin does that man have a strong pair of lungs! I mean he can yell so loud, that his voice overpowers any noise from a family-party (and let me tell you that's A LOT of noise). Very often he has said to me that he's glad I didn't turn out like a girly girl. He says he had enough of those in school (something about one called Cho Chang and another one called Romilda Vane?). We were never spoiled growing up. We had everything we needed and there was never a reason for having hand-me-downs, but my Dad has always said that he didn't want us growing into spoiled brats like the one he grew up with. He grew up with nothing, but turned out to be the greatest person in the world. He sacrificed his childhood for the safety of others. That's why he is my favorite person in the entire world.

Next in line. My brother in everything but blood: Teddy Remus Lupin. An Auror and a Metaphormagus. He is my Dad's godson. When he was seven and his grandma died, my parents took him in. Being a Metaphormagus means he can change his appearance at will (or sometimes unwillingly like when he's embarrassed or sad). He is very tall, as tall Uncle Ron. He prefers having his hair a bright turquoise color, but its natural color is a sandy brown and his eyes are golden amber. But he can change his appearance to match whatever person he wants to. Like at his wedding he started out looking like my Dad and brothers. Even without his Metaphormagus-skills he is very fit (he's and Auror like Dad). He is funny, caring, loving, smart, even-tempered (just not around the full moon) and mischievous. He is a prankster (his Dad was a Marauder and he was raised in a family full of pranksters) and had a lot of detentions in school. He still managed to get good grades (how he did it, I have no idea. Dad says it's because he is like his Dad). He can play Qudditch but he prefers to commentate. It is hilarious when he comments on the family games. He was the Qudditch-commentator at Hogwarts and has managed to embarrass every single Potter or Weasley, that went to school with him. He is ten years older than me, so he was my babysitter a lot when I was younger. It didn't occur to me just how much I meant to him before his wedding. The wedding where he convinced Vic to have me as a bridesmaid just so I could stand up there with him, when he began his new life.

He is married to Victoire.

Moving on to the next brother. James Sirius Potter also known as the prat I call my older brother. Don't get me wrong I love him, but sometimes he can be so… James-ish. He is tall (I mean REALLY tall. He's a few inches taller than Uncle Ron who is the tallest Weasley), has the ''Potter-mess-of-hair'' (like Dad), hazel brown eyes and very well-muscled (not that I care, I can still kick his ass). He has the most wicked smile/smirk you'll ever see. Usually it comes when he is planning a prank or has just pulled a successful one. He is, to put it mildly, obsessed with Qudditch. He is also very talented at the sport and plays Keeper. He was recruited for Puddlemore United when he was 16. But he (surprisingly) chose to finish his education before joining the team (who knew James could be sensible?). And to top it all off, he was recruited for the National Team of England JUST OUT OF HOGWARTS at the age of **ONLY 17**! That year Dom, Fred and Rox were also selected to play in the World Cup for England. So four out of seven players were from my family that year, crazy I know. James is funny, loving, caring, stubborn like a mule (yeah, kind of guessed that already didn't you?), confident, kind (when he wants to be), even-tempered (the laid-back type of guy, my brother is) teasing, sarcastic and mischievous. James is a prankster at heart and will always be one. He got a LOT of detentions in school (I still got more than him and it kills him), and just about 300 Howlers from Mum (HA! She only ever sent me a 100, take that James!).

Ever heard of the Potter-curse? It's about how all Potter-men have messy black hair, and fall in love with a redhead. Of course my brother, being the Potter he is, fell for a redhead. And to make it funnier, he fell in love with his redheaded best friend, Muggleborn-witch Jayla Jackson. It only took him five years before she agreed to go out with him in seventh year, and they have been together ever since. A funny fact is that she is a Chaser for the Holy-Head Harpies so they play against each other very often. It's always fun to watch those matches.

Last brother and final family member. My brother, Albus Severus Potter, also known as the git I call my youngest brother. He is a carbon-copy of Dad from the hair to the eyes. Only differences being that Al doesn't wear glasses and have Weasley-height (meaning he is taller than Dad). And even though he won't admit, he is a lot like Dad. Same calm personality, same exploding temper when it hits him. He was in top in DADA (and Potions, but people say he gets that from Grandma Lily) and became an Auror after Hogwarts. He plays Qudditch in the same position Dad does (Seeker). He is funny, loving, caring, kind, confident, cunning, very sarcastic (has claimed that he owns sarcasm. Wrong. That's **my** property), teasing and very smart (when he wants to be). He is one of the top Aurors in the Department along his best friend Scorpius Malfoy.

See the thing about Al, is he is the only one in our family to not get Sorted into Gryffindor. He was sorted into Slytherin. I think Dad and I were the only ones not surprised. He was always the more cunning of us. I like to say that he is the wise brother. Since he didn't take five bloody years to get together with the girl he liked. It only took him three.

He also fell for the Potter-Curse. He is in a relationship with redhead Alexis Spinnet, daughter of Dad's old House-Qudditch teammate, Alicia Spinnet. They have been together since the end of my third year.

Then there's my whole extended family. The Scamanders: Aunt Luna (my godmother), Uncle Rolf, the twins Lorcan and Lysander. The Longbottoms: Uncle Nev (Al's godfather), Aunt Hannah, Daisy, Frank and Alice (Tommy's girlfriend). The Jordans: Uncle Lee, Aunt Lexi, Leanne and Leila. Scorpius Malfoy (Al's best friend and Rose's boyfriend), Tommy and Thomas Wood (my boys), Ian Finnigan (James' best friend), his sister Gwen Finnegan (Thomas's girlfriend), Jayla Jackson (one of James' best friends AND his girlfriend), her twin-sister Jackie Jackson (one of James' best friends and Ian's girlfriend), Daniel Brown (Dom's boyfriend), Liam O'Connor (Vic's best friend) Jacques Vega (Louis' boyfriend), Adrian Callaham (Molly's fiancée), Alexis Spinnet (Al's girlfriend), Nina Hudson (Lysander's girlfriend), Kara Jason (Frank's girlfriend) and Rachel Ivy (Hugo's best friend AND girlfriend).

And this is the lot Grant and I were about to face. Sounds kind of scary doesn't it? Well, I didn't think so but if Grant's pale face and clammy hands were anything to follow, he was terrified.

We went out to the garden were dinner slowly drifted into a party, like only Weasleys can hold them. It was a mess of red, black, brown and blonde hair. I could hear Dad, Mum, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione talking about mine and Hugo's childhood and how we both suddenly were graduating. Me on the way to play for the Holy-Head Harpies (did I forget to mention that I've been recruited?) and Hugo on his way to become a chef.

Then there was the NextGen Marauders: James, Jayla, Ian and Jackie standing in a huddle with smug grins on their faces. My gut told me they were planning some mischief.

There were Al and Scorp standing with their arms around the shoulders of their respective girlfriends, Alexis and Rose. They were talking about the newest broom on the market, the Gold Lightning.

In another huddle there was Dom holding hands with Daniel and talking with Rox and Fred. They kept sending glances to the NextGen Marauders. I got a feeling that there was some major mischief in the air.

Then there was Uncles George, Charlie and Bill trying to talk their way out of a haircut from Nana Weasley.

Spread around the yard I could spot the rest of my family but where were Teddy and Vic? I was not going to announce my relationship with Grant without Teddy. There he was, late as usual. He looked like he had just been confounded with a stupid grin on his face. Vic was glowing, more than usual. I had a pretty good guess why they both looked like the happiest people in the world, but I could wait till they told themselves.

Well, the whole family was gathered and I gave Grant a look, that clearly said ''Now''. I whistled very loudly (I have Dad's lungs) to get their attention and had the pleasure of seeing 52 faces look at me:

''Well, since we all are here I would like to say something. You all know how Grant has pretended to b my boyfriend since fifth year right?'' I waited for all of them to nod:

''At Christmas we were walking down the hallways of Hogwarts on our way to the common room, when suddenly we couldn't move. We looked up and saw Uncle George's bloody EnchantedMistletoes,'' George was whistling innocently and Mum was about to scold me for my language, so I hurried on:

''Well there was nothing to do. We had to snog. So we did. And guess what? When we were done this git,'' I gestured to the stiff form of my boyfriend beside me,'' Says that he has wanted to that since fifth year and confessed that he is in love with me. Imagine my surprise when I discovered I felt the same way,'' I took a deep breath:

''So I would like you all to know that Grant and I are going out now,'' The reactions I got where not the ones I had expected. There were no shocked faces, no yelling or anything like that. Instead there were people doing a happy dance, others were pouting. The most surprising were my Dad holding out his hand to Mum:

''Cough up. I told they wouldn't get together before seventh year,'' My Mum groaned and reached into her purse and handed Dad 15 Galleons. Scattered around the crowd, others were doing the same. I saw James and Al holding out their hands to Fred and Rox with smug grins on their faces. I saw what looked like 5 Sickles shift owner between Tommy and Thomas. I was starring at my family, speechless. Then I found my voice again:

''You were betting on when Grant and I would get together?'' They all nodded, some of them grinning like maniacs.

''Come on Lily-Flower. You obviously liked each other for long, and we all accepted it long time ago. And it was an easy way to earn some easy money for some of us. Besides remember how we always bet on when people will get together. We did it with Teddy and Vic; we did it with James and Jayla. We did it with everyone and now you are also on that list'' I couldn't believe my own stupidity. Of course I remembered all the bets. How could I forget? I had won most of them along with Dad.

''Well, congratulations to everybody who made money on me and to those who lost money on me; better luck next time!'' I said and suddenly I was engulfed in a hug by my brothers. Or rather I was sandwiched between the two of them. Man, those guys are strong! They let go of me and were grinning like madmen. I guess they'd earned quite a bit on their bet with Rox and Fred. With these bets, I suddenly remembered another bet. One I was about to win, if my guess was right.

''Well, now that Phoenix has made her announcement and we all have collected our winnings, I would like to say something,'' We all looked at Teddy who was standing smiling. Vic stood up, and went to stand beside him. I gave him a knowing look and he looked startled.

''In about nine months' time there will be a little new Lupin around,'' Vic said. Nana Weasley, Mum and all my Aunts immediately went to crush Vic and Teddy in bone-crushing hugs. I gave a triumphant yell and ran to my cousins and brothers, and held out my hand:

''Cough it up, dear cousins and brothers of mine. I was right,'' They all groaned, each took 3 Galleons out of their pockets and handed them to me. On the opposite side of the yard, I could see Dad doing the same to my Aunts and Uncles. Our eyes met and we grinned widely to each other.

''I have no idea why we keep on betting with the Red-Terror here…'' Fred started

''…since she is always right,'' Rox finished. I just grinned and collected my winnings. Satisfied with the new amount of money in my pocket I went to congratulate Teddy and Vic. I saw Dad going the same way as me, and I ran up to him and hooked my left arm through his right arm:

''So I take that you once again were right, Daddy-dearest?'' I asked him as we made our way to the parents-to-be.

''Why of course Lily dear, when have I ever been wrong in these situations? And I take that you also were right once again?'' I nodded and couldn't help a grin from creeping on to my face.

''Why of course Daddy dear, when have I ever been wrong in these situations?'' I said, mimicking his voice from seconds before. We grinned at each other. I let go of his arm and went to hug Teddy, while Dad went to hug Vic. We switched after a minute. After the congratulations I went back to Grant and sat beside him. The party went on, with many of my family-members muttering about Dad's and mine luck in betting.

When the party was nearing its ending, I was surprised. I knew my family wouldn't hate him, but I'd never expected them to be so open about the idea of me dating. I mean come one! These are the people that scared the living daylights out of every single boy- OR girlfriend to ever set foot in the family. I decided to ask my Dad and Uncle Ron why they weren't even trying to scare my boyfriend. This is the answer I got:

''Well, you see Flower. Often the number of people we are or the rumors about our skills and tempers which scares the people coming into the family. But Grant has known you for seven years. If he doesn't know what will happen to him if he breaks your heart, he is one stupid bloke. Not because he'll have the all the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, Scamanders, Jordans, the Jackson-twins, the Finnegan siblings, the Wood-twins, Daniel, Jacques, Kara, Nina, Adrian, Rachel and Alexis at his throat if he breaks your heart, even though it sounds kind of scary. It's because he'll have **you **at his throat,'' my Dad said.

''Yeah, and you know what Nix? You are one scary girl if you want to. As you should be, being half Weasley. Especially you, the child of Mr. I-Can-Scare-the-Living-Daylights-Out-Of-Everyone-By-Just-Looking-At-Them-Potter and Mrs. Redheaded-Temper-Who-Is-Bloody-Good-At-Hexes-Potter nee Weasley, also known as your parents,'' my Uncle Ron said with a smirk on his face (oh, Uncle Ron and his hyphenated names. They are the joy of every family-dinner). Unfortunately (for him), Mum heard him on her way in to the kitchen and smacked him on the back of his head (pretty hard if his expression were anything to follow). But I realized that he was right. I've often been told that I can be scary. Well, it was nice that they had (FINALLY) discovered that I can fight for myself.

I looked at my family. They are one crazy lot, aren't they? A family full of pranks, sarcasm, teasing, and tempers. But I love them anyway. Hell, those words pretty much describes me.

Family is the rock that keeps us grounded. And mine is no different.

_HPHPHPHP_

**A/N: So this is the second part of ''Friendship and Family'' and it is dedicated to the lovely **Phub** who gave me my very first review! And to ****who gave me the second review! :D Thank you, thank you THANK YOU! :D It meant the world to me! :D Also dedicated to **tjmakay, FromMyMind **and **kathren. **who gave me the third, fourth and fifth review! :D THANK YOU! :D**

**Thanks to:**

.Emmazing, Authoress Angst 01, tjmakay, bookworm299, caseyloveswealsey, , FromMyMind, iloveGGandHP, Phub and kathren.

**I am very sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, but I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. As I promised it is long, almost 13 pages on Word. Hope it satisfies all of you ;D**

**About Louis being gay; that is my good friend Julie's doing. She insisted that I HAD to have one of the NextGen Weasley being gay and well it sort of suited Louis the best. **

**And as to the OC's they are all mine. I spent a lot of time on them, and you'll see much more of them in upcoming chapters :D**

**Question: Are there any particular things you would like to know about Lily's life? Write it in a review or send me a PM with your ideas and I'll look in to them.**

**About Teddy and Vic's child(ren):**

**Boy?**

**Girl? **

**Twins? **

**If twins -Identical or fraternal? **

**If identical twins- boys or girls?**

**Let me know what you think. Either in a PM, a review or vote on the poll on my profile :D**

**Reviews are appreciated, but not expected!:D**


	6. The Media

**To people who have read my previous chapters: please go back to chapter 5 and read the part about Victoire again. I have added a person, who is mentioned in this chapter and is kind of important for the part about Vic in this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or characters, only my OC's and the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Anne**

_HPHPHPHP_

Chapter 6: The Media

One problem about being the children of the most famous Wizard family in the world is the media. Until we turned seventeen, the adults (mostly my Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione; Golden Trio, heroes of the war, Head-Auror, Second-in-command Auror and Head of MLE, ring a bell?) could keep our names out of the papers. But the minute we turn seventeen, we are not safe from the prying eyes of the reporters and photographers. At seventeen we are of age and considered adults. Therefore the press is no longer forced to leave us alone and we have to deal with them.

I'll show you some of the articles. Some are ridiculous, others are truthful. It'll give you a view into the life of being a Weasley or a Potter in the limelight.

Like when Vic was spotted going to a Ministry Ball with Liam O'Connor. Before I go on, I have to point out that Vic and Liam has been friends since they were eleven.

Vic was 20 at that moment and newly engaged to Teddy, so of course her going to a ball with another man was scandalous. This is the article featured in _Witch Weekly_:

_TROUBLE IN PARADISE FOR THE ELDEST WEASLEY?_

_Last night, the Ministry hosted the annual St. Mungo's Fundraiser Ball. Newly appointed Healer Miss Victoire Weasley, daughter of war heroes Bill and Fleur Weasley, age 20, attended the Fundraiser. She was wearing a stunning emerald green floor-length dress with embroidered white doves along neckline and the bottom of the dress. The dress had only one shoulder and showed the oldest Weasley's amazing figure. It was dress, undoubtedly created by her brother, the fashion world's promising new star, Louis Weasley. But that was not the shock of the evening. Miss Weasley has recently announced her engagement to Mr. Teddy Lupin, one of the Ministry's top Aurors and Harry Potter's godson. But he was nowhere to be seen last night. Instead she was seen arriving with newly appointed dragon-tamer, Mr. Liam O'Connor, also 20. _

_Since she was seventeen, Miss Weasley has always attended official parties with Mr. Lupin. This makes us here at _Witch Weekly _think that there might be trouble in Paradise for our favorite couple of the time. Where was Mr. Lupin? Have they broken off the engagement? And where does Liam O'Connor come in to the picture? Be assured, dear readers. We will find out what's going on. _

_Until next time,_

_Renee Skeeter_

That was the tabloid version. Here is the real one:

The reason why Vic went to the ball with Liam is simple. Teddy was on an Auror-mission and Vic needed a companion for the fundraiser. So she asked her best friends. That's how simple it is.

Dom, Rox and Fred did not escape the press either. This article was in the **WizSportsMagazine **in their Qudditch section. And was one of those that were truthful (but it was written by Thomas and Tommy's Mum, so she has known the Weasley-Potter family for a long time):

_WEASLEYS- QUDDITCH __EXTRAORDINAIRE_

_The Weasleys are a Qudditch-family, there's no doubt about that. _

_Yesterday morning Holy-Head Harpies captain, Alicia Spinnet confirmed that Dominique Weasley, 18, had signed contract with the team. She is officially the Harpies new Seeker. Dominique is the youngest daughter and middle child of war heroes Bill and Fleur Weasley._

''_This has been my biggest dream ever since I was a little girl. I've always been a Harpies-fan and it's an honor to play for them,'' was the words from a very happy and excited Dominique Weasley after a day of press-conferences and photo-shoots for new Harpies posters. We here at _WizSportsMagazine_ wish Dominique the best of luck in her career. _

_Harpies captain and Chaser, Alicia Spinnet said: _

''_I had the pleasure of playing with her Uncles George, Fred, Ron and Harry back in Hogwarts. There I also played with her Aunts, Angelina and Ginny, who both became my fellow Chasers here at the Harpies. If she was only an ounce of the Seeker Harry was, and only flew half as good as the other Weasleys I played with, she could still win the League for us. Luckily for us, she is just as good. Maybe even better than her family members.'' This made the young Weasley blush of pride. _

_Dominique was not the only Weasley to get a Qudditch-contract. Twins Fred and Roxanne Weasley, also 18, confirmed yesterday afternoon that they had signed to the Appleby Arrows as Chasers. The twins are children of war hero and owner of WWW (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) George Weasley and former Chaser for the Holy-Head Harpies, Angelina Weasley nee Johnson._

''_We have had our eyes on the Weasley-twins ever since we saw their first game. They make an incredible team on the pitch and they were just what the Appleby Arrows needed. We know that they have had offers from several other teams, but we are happy to see them joins us,'' stated the Arrows' manager Tristan Bow. _

_When asked why they chose the Arrows the twins answered in best twin-style (by finishing each other's sentences):_

''_Rox here got an offer from the Harpies… And Freddie there got an offer from Puddlemore United… But we wanted to play together… 'Cause that's the way it's always been…And not many teams… Were missing two Chasers at the same time… The only ones willing to hire us… As a team were the Appleby Arrows… __(Here they finished in unison)__ So here we are!'' Well good luck to the Weasley twins from _WizSportsMagazine_. _

_The three Weasleys are the same age and share an apartment in London. Sources tell that they have been joined by the hip since they were two years old. It will be interesting to see matches with them on opposite teams. _

_All three Weasleys have Qudditch-genes to the extreme. The Weasley-blood flows through their veins and what blood that is. Bill Weasley was an excellent Chaser for Gryffindor in his schooldays. George Weasley was a phenomenal Gryffindor-Beater along his twin the late Fred Weasley. Angelina Weasley nee Johnson was Chaser, and later captain, of the Gryffindor-team and former Chaser for the Holy-Head Harpies. Dominique, Fred and Roxanne's Aunt and Uncles are also excellent Qudditch-players. Their Uncles: Charlie Weasley, Seeker who could have played for England if he didn't go to study dragons, and captain of the Gryffindor-team. Harry Potter, the youngest Seeker in over a century and captain of the Gryffindor-team. Ron Weasley, brilliant Keeper with the game-anthem ''Weasley is our King''. Most noticeable, at least in the Qudditch world, is former Holy-Head Harpies star-Chaser and captain, two-times World Cup champion, Ginny Potter nee Weasley. Ginny was both a Chaser and a Seeker in her schooldays, and was made captain in her seventh year. _

_But do the amazing Qudditch-players stop here? No, they don't. The rumors about their younger cousin, James S. Potter and his amazing Keeper-skills are in the air, and several teams have their eyes set on him. Especially Puddlemore United and Chudley Cannons have their eyes on the boy, eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter (nee Weasley)_

_All three Weasleys bears the trademark Weasley-Smirk. And one thing is for sure; matches with the Weasleys will never be boring. _

_Remember to read our next issue, where we will cover the match between the Appleby Arrows and the Holy-Head Harpies. This will also be the first professional match, where Dominique, Fred and Roxanne will be playing. It's going to be an interesting match with the WeasleyTwinChasers and the WeasleySeeker on opposite teams. _

_This was all for now,_

_Katie Bell-Wood_

See, this was one of the better articles written about my family. There was even a picture with all three of them with their arms around each other and smiling like the world was at their feet. And every word was truthful. Their apartment was always messy and filled with old Qudditch-magazines, Qudditch-strategy-books and WWW-products. But I am not one to talk; my room (and later apartment) doesn't look any better.

The next article is the first one written about Louis. And sadly it was not about his brilliance at fashion/designing. No, it was about him being gay. The whole family already knew, but he hadn't come out to the world yet. It was featured in _TeenWitchWonders_. The worst tabloid ever made/written in the Wizarding World. It was founded by none other than Rita Skeeter and her daughters, Renee and Reyna. A magazine I hate with all my being.

_SCANDAL: YOUNG WEASLEY LIKES BLOKES?_

_The title may confuse you dear readers. How can a Weasley, liking blokes be a scandal? We read about them all the time. But this is not about the lovely Weasley-girls, but about one of the Weasley-males, Louis Weasley, 19. He was spotted last night together with Jacques Vega. This would normally not be strange. Mr. Weasley is the fashion world's newest star and Mr. Vega is the hottest top-model at the time. It would be crazy to think that they would never meet. But last night they were spotted holding hands at the nightclub, The Dragon's Fang. Their presence at nightclub was the celebration of Mr. Weasley revealing his new designs. I was there as the reporter for _TeenWitchWonders_. The young men's hands were intertwined during most of the celebration. During the night they leaned into each other several times. This might have been brushed off as two young men being drunk, but when they left I spotted the Weasley and the Spanish hottie kissing in an abandoned alley. _

_So is the young Louis gay? Yes, dear readers I think we can say that. _

_But what about the stunning young Bulgarian top model, Aneliya Krum? Since he started his career in fashion he has been seen with her many times. There have been speculations about their possible relationship and the two young fashion-icons have never confirmed nor denied it. So we here at _TeenWitchWonders _assume that they are dating. But does she know about his ''friendships'' with other blokes? If she does, why have she been with him for so long? And does his family know? The Weasleys and the Potters are a tight-knitted family, but do they know about the troublesome life of one of their own? Does she know that he cheats on her, with blokes nonetheless? _

_I tried to get a comment from the family, but unfortunately they didn't respond to my owls. Neither did the Krum-family. _

_But be assured that I will get to the bottom of this!_

_Reyna Skeeter_

URGHH! I wanted to kill that woman when I read the article. I can't believe she could write that! Yes Louis is gay, but he has never been in a ''cover-up''-relationship with Aneliya. She is Vic's best friend and is five years older than him, for Merlin's sake! She introduced him to the world of fashion when he was six. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Vic, Dom and Louis went to Bulgaria to visit the Krums. Aneliya was already a model at age fourteen and took Vic, Dom and Louis to a fashion-show. And he was sold. He realized that this was a career for him. Being a designer. So of course he has spent a lot of time with her. She is his favorite model (next to Jaq of course). He loves her like a sister. And then that vile woman has the nerve to write that he would cheat! ARGHHH!

This article ''forced'' Louis to tell the world that he was gay and had been in a relationship with Jaq for a year. I say ''forced'', 'cause even though he was very open about his sexuality he had not planned on telling the world before both he and Jaq were ready.

As you probably can imagine, the family were outraged. Over the years there has been written tons of articles about our family by the Skeeter-women, but never one like this. This one went too far. Surprisingly enough Louis took it the easiest. Managed to calm down the family and Jaq, held a press-conference and told the press the truth. It wasn't until later we found out what he had done.

He and Jaq had gone to the building where _TeenWitchWonders_ has its base to find the Skeeter-women. When they found them, Louis threatened them. If they ever wrote anything like that or anything mean, untrue esc again, he would hex them to the moon and back again. I wasn't there myself, but Jaq said that Louis looked scary like Hell. Skeeter-women: 0, angry Veela-Weasley: 1 (in your face you ugly hags!) HA!

You see why I hate that magazine? But then again, I hate everything the Skeeter-women write. This is, without a doubt, the worst magazine in the world, Muggle ones included.

As I've already told, Lucy became an author. Her first book _Fire and Ice, _published under the name Lucy Ross, became an instant bestseller. Her next books _Emerald and Opals_, _Us and Them_, _Living and Lying,_ _Fantasy and Reality_ and _You and Me, _also became instant bestsellers. Then she decided to write a book about the war. After asking permission from all of the family who participated in the War, she started writing. When the book was finally finished she decided to tell the public her real name. She wanted everybody to know that this book was the real thing, and not a bunch of lies and dragon-dung. This is the article brought in _the Daily Prophet_;

_BESTSELLER-AUTHOR REVEALS HER REAL IDENTITY AND NEW BOOK!_

_We all know and love the books written by Lucy Ross. There has always been a mystery surrounding this brilliant author. Six bestseller books, and no pictures, no interviews and no public display of anything. Therefore it surprised many people of Wizarding Britain and the press, when there suddenly was an invitation to a press-conference at the Ministry, from none other than the Lucy Ross herself. _

_When the press and every important person of Wizarding Britain, including almost every single Weasley, Potter, Scamander, Longbottom and Jordan were present, a figure stepped on to the speaker's platform. A figure with red hair and sapphire-blue eyes. A collective gasp was released by the audience. The figure was none other than Lucy Weasley (20), youngest daughter of war-hero and secretary to the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley. These are the words spoken by Miss Weasley at the conference;_

''_As many of you have already guessed, I am Lucy Weasley. But do not let the name deceive you. I am Lucy Ross as well. When I first decided to become an author I faced a problem. If I published a book, would people read it because they liked it? Or because it was a Weasley who wrote it? So I decided to use my mother's maiden name, Ross instead. There are no words to describe how surprised I was when _Fire and Ice_ became a bestseller. I cannot say how much every book sold has meant to me or every fan-letter I have received. But there are things bigger than fiction. As all of you know, I come from a family of war-heroes. I lost an Uncle in the War. We all learn about the War in sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, but do we really understand all that happened? There has been written several books about the War. All of them tell the story of the War like it happened hundreds and hundreds of years ago. But in reality the War affected our generation as well as the one before us. And it will affect the generations after us. After long talks with my family, I have decided to write a book about the War. A book filled with interviews with my family and friends of the family. I even convinced my Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron to write the intro. But I wanted everyone to know that this book was the real deal. No lies, no twisted stories. The truth about the War like it was experienced by those who lived through it and fought in it. But to do that I realized, I had to reveal my real name. So here I am,'' _

_Well if that wasn't the shock of the century, I don't know what is! The question on everyone's lips was asked by Derek Hudson of the _Quibbler_:_

''_What does Harry Potter say about this?'' It is very well known that the Man-Who-Defeated-the Dark Lord hates everything to do with publicity and his fame. He has always refused to do interviews for books on the War, no matter who the author was. Why now? Harry Potter walked from his place beside his wife and stood next to his niece:_

''_Lucy has my full support and I know that she has the entire family's as well. I thought it was about time people learned just how cruel and dark the War was. Many of the things known by the people today are glorified versions of what really happened. And I trust Lucy will do the job justice. I cannot think of anyone better to write this book, than her,'' Well, Mr. Potter sure has the words in his power. _

_Dear readers, Lucy Ross'… no, Weasley's new book is called ''The War: Before, During and After'' and will be published on May 2__nd__ 2023, the 25__th__ anniversary for the War. And we are all looking forward to it._

_Annabelle Jones_

As you can imagine Rose, Hugo, James, Albus and I had it the worst. Being the children of two-thirds of the Golden Trio Rose and Hugo got a lot of attention. I've lost count of all the ridiculous articles written about them. Especially about Rose dating Scorp, but you got to hand it to her. She managed to keep it from the press for one year and 8 months (after she turned 17 of course, they have been together since fifth year). This one was featured in the _Daily Prophet_'s ''_What's going on?_''-column

_TRUR LOVE OR PURE REBELIION?_

_Lately there have been a lot of rumors floating around about the promising young lawyer, Rose Weasley (18) and Auror-trainee, Scorpius Malfoy (18). We all know that they are best friends, but are there more to it than that? They have been spotted several times leaving restaurants and cafés together, but there have been no sign whether or not they are an item._

_At the Ministry Anniversary Ball for the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley arrived together. You may ask why that should lead to an article, since they have been doing so many times. But the day after Mr. Malfoy was seen leaving Miss Weasley's apartment still wearing the same tuxedo he wore to the Ball. And a photographer managed to snap a picture of the two of them kissing goodbye, which was brought in the late night edition of the _Daily Prophet_'s celebrity pages. As a response to the photo, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley released at statement confirming that they were dating._

_But one question remains. Is it true love? Or is it pure rebellion against their fathers? _

_As many of you know, Rose's father Ron Weasley has never been shy to admit that he strongly dislikes Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy who has confirmed that the dislike is mutual. Who can believe that the daughter of a war-hero and the son of a former Death Eater would ever fall in love? This sounds absurd, but maybe just maybe… love is in the air? _

_Bianca DiAngelo _

And Hugo becoming a chef instead of following in Uncle Ron's footsteps like Rose did Aunt Hermione's.

_YOUNGEST WEASLEY SHOCKS!_

_Hugo Weasley (17) is very bright. We always assumed that he, like his older sister Rose (19), would follow in his parents' footsteps, either becoming a lawyer or an Auror. But no, he has just recently been hired by the hottest restaurant of today, The Seventh as their new chef. As many of you know, The Seventh has taken pride in only having the best of the best. Hugo may be young, but he has to have a lot of talent to be hired by them. But how come he didn't become an Auror like his Dad or a lawyer like his Mum and older sister? He defiantly had the grades for it. We weren't able to get the young Hugo's comment, but Hannah Longbottom (land-lady and owner of the Leaky Cauldron), a near family friend has stated:_

''_Hugo has always loved cooking. At the famous Weasley-gatherings you could and still can, find Hugo in the kitchen along his grandmother. Of course he played Qudditch and got good grades, but his heart has always belonged to cooking and inventing new recipes. There has never been a doubt in his mind about what he wanted to do,'' _

_Well, if Ron and Hermione Weasley are disappointed they hide it well. They were seen at The Seventh, celebrating their son's first night as a professional chef. _

_If you have to believe the food-critics, the young Weasley has a very bright future ahead of him. But is this real? Or is it an act of distancing himself from his family?_

_Isabella McGowell_

The next article was right after England won the World Cup and was featured in _The Daily Prophet_. The National Team that year was the following:

Chasers: Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley (both from Appleby Arrows) and captain, Alicia Spinnet (Holy-Head Harpies)

Beaters: Leanne Jordan (Pride of Portree) and Andrew Connolly (Puddlemore United)

Seeker: Dominique Weasley (Holy-Head Harpies)

Keeper: James Potter (Puddlemore United)

When you reach the end, you will probably realize why this is one article I really liked (besides the fact that it's about a lot of my family, the Qudditch World Cup and England's win in said World Cup).

_ENGLAND WON THE WORLD CUP!_

_Yesterday was a great day for England. Our National Team just won the World Cup against Bulgaria 300-250, with a spectacular performance from both the English and the Bulgarian players. _

_This year's team consisted of newly recruited Chasers and twins Fred (20) and Roxanne (20) Weasley, Seeker Dominique Weasley (20) and Keeper James Potter (17). Returning players were last year's spectacular Beater-Duo, Leanne Jordan (22) and Andrew Connolly (25), and last but definitely not the least, ten-times World Cup-player, Chaser and this year's captain Alicia Spinnet (42)**(1)**_**  
><strong>

_With the oldest being 42 and the youngest being 17 we have the records for youngest player and oldest player on a National Team worldwide. James Potter beat the previous record set by Viktor Krum in 1994, who played at age 18, and Alicia Spinnet beat the one set by former Harpies captain, Gwenog Jones who played at age 40. _

_And what a team they make. It is rare to see a team play like these guys did in the World Cup. And the final was no disappointment. _

_The Bulgarian Chasers Vladimir, Gregor and Poliakoff met their match in the Keeper James Potter. And the English Chasers had many close calls with the Bludgers sent by the phenomenon known as the Bulgarian Beaters, Dimitrov and Volkov. The score had been even for half an hour, when the match hit the two hour mark. During those two hours the players of both teams had gained various injuries. Both set of Chasers had several sore spots from run-ins with Bludgers, the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum Jr. had a broken arm after Dominique Weasley's well-performed Wronski Feint by the one hour mark and miss Weasley herself spotted a black eye from dodging a Bludger, but accidently flying into the Bulgaria Beater, Boris Dimitrov's elbow._

_The English Chasers Alicia Spinnet, Fred and Roxanne Weasley played like a well-oiled machine. They pulled of some pretty impressing moves. Some of the more impressing ones were ''The Sling-Shot'' and the ''One-Two-Three-Shot''. These moves have not been seen since the inventor, Ginny Weasley (later Potter) retired from the Qudditch world._

_The Golden Snitch was spotted by both Seekers when the score was 250-250 by the four hour mark. Dominique and Viktor were flying at extremely high speed, side by side while dodging Bludgers from their own and the other team's Beaters. The Bulgarian Chasers took the opportunity to try and score more goals, but Mr. Potter stayed focused and they didn't get a chance. Everybody's attention was on the Seekers. When Viktor flew under Dominique to get the Snitch, Dominique made a move never seen before. She jumped of her broom and grabbed the Snitch while falling to the ground at a dangerous speed. Just when it looked like she was going to crash, Chasers Fred and Roxanne Weasley caught her by her upper-arms and she swung herself on Fred's broom while her own broom was caught by Leanne Jordan. Sitting with a one arm around Fred's waist, she pumped her fist in the air. Tightly clutched in her hand was the Golden Snitch. England had won 350-250 over Bulgaria in a match like never seen before with amazing performances by all players and a spectacular catch of the Snitch._

_In the Top-Box was none other than two parts of the famed Golden Trio, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley along with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt to present the trophy. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Shacklebolt all shook hands with the Bulgarian team and then went on to hand over the trophy. Surprisingly enough it wasn't Alicia Spinnet who accepted the trophy, but James Potter, Dominique Weasley, Fred and Roxanne Weasley, who all accepted the trophy together. It must have been a big moment for the cousins. Not only did they win their first World Cup, but they were handed the trophy by their Uncles (in James' case father and Uncle). There was no doubt that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were extremely proud of the next generation. And the rest of England is proud of them as well._

The Daily Prophet _managed to catch the cousins leaving the dressing-rooms with their arms around each other, laughing. There were Roxanne and Fred as identical as a boy and girl can get with their tanned skin and dark hair and identical grins on their faces. Dominique with her vibrant red hair, dark blue eyes and a proud smile on her face, and towering above his three older cousins, James with his jet-black messy hair and hazel-brown eyes looking like he could produce a Patronus without hesitation. _

_When asked about the move performed by Dominique and the twins, all four of them started laughing. James was the first to find his voice again:_

''_Well, you see. We have all been playing together since we could ride a broom. Almost every one of the adults in our family have played Qudditch, and since my Mum (red. Ginny Weasley, later Potter) and Fred and Rox' Mum (red. Angelina Johnson, later Weasley) both were professional Qudditch-players we learned quite a bit from all of them. And when we had learned all their tricks we started to invent our own. And since Dom, Fred and Rox are the same age and have been playing together always, they decided to invent a move that would not only shock the people watching, but also give a 99% chance of getting the Snitch every time. So that's the story behind it,'' Dominique continued:_

''_You can't see it because of the speed in which the game is played, but just before I jumped of my broom I caught Fred's eye and used a hand-signal we developed to tell him what I had in mind. While everybody's attention was on my fall, Fred signaled Rox and they flew to catch me. We have been doing this move since we were twelve, so I trusted them to catch me,'' Fred made sure to point out the abilities of their ''little'' cousin:_

''_But let's not forget that we couldn't have won without the amazing Keeper-skills of little Jamesie here,'' Here James hit Fred over the head, with a touch of red on his cheeks._

_Of course we had to ask if they named their move:_

''_Falling for the Win!'' all three chorused together and the name is very appropriate. It looks like we haven't seen the last to the Weasley/Potter cousins and their skills._

_Well, that's it for this World Cup. Congratulations to the English Team and well played to both teams._

_Ginny Potter_

Yes, my Mum wrote this article and I have always loved her articles. Impressing move my dear cousins made, right? Yeah, when you have seen them do it for years you are no longer amazed by it. Impressed, yes but not amazed. The entire family was present at the Cup to watch James, Fred, Rox and Dom play. Even Nana Weasley and Aunt Hermione who aren't exactly the biggest fans of Qudditch came.

It wasn't until after the World Cup that the articles about James became vicious gossip and nasty lies. The first couple of months he was the hero of the World Cup, but then the rumors started. Not surprisingly, _TeenWitchWonders _was the one to bring the article.

_PUDDLEMORE UNITED KEEPER IN CRAZY LOVE-TRIANGLE?_

_We all know Harry Potter's oldest, James Potter (18). We all saw his remarkably defense of the English goal-posts at the World Cup and we all celebrated with him when England won. And it is well known that he is dating Holy-Head Harpies' Chaser Jayla Jackson (18). They have been crowned ''Cutest Couple'' and ''the It-Couple'' several times by _Witch Weekly_ and us here at _TeenWitchWonders. _ But since the post-World Cup celebration, they have not been seen together as often as they used to. And recently he has been spotted eating lunch with the host of _Everything Goes _Leila Jordan (19), our all time favorite radio-show and younger sister to James' teammate from the World Cup, Leanne Jordan. _

_As you can see in the picture to the left, the two are seen enjoying a lunch together in Hogsmeade. They were seen laughing and hugging and looking very much like a couple. Then they walked down the street in Hogsmeade, Mr. Potter with his arm around the shoulders of Miss Jordan. When they parted Mr. Potter hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. _

_Later that evening, as you can see in the picture to the right, he was seen eating dinner at The Seventh with Jayla Jackson. Again there was lots of laughter and hugging, the two looking very much like a couple. Then they took a walk down the streets of Diagon Alley, Mr. Potter with his arm around her shoulders and Miss Jackson's arm around his waist. Then our photographer lost sight of the couple as they apparated away. _

_So what's going on? Is this young man playing with the hearts of two beautiful and adored women? Is it a love triangle? Do both girls know about the other? Is Mr. Potter only playing them and using his and his father's fame and fortune? Is this the love-drama of the century? _

_Renee Skeeter_

UGHHH, I CANNOT STAND THAT WOMAN! No one and I mean NO ONE messes with my big brother! He may be a Flobberworm and a git, but he's still my brother. Luckily (for her), James, Jayla and Leila all took this article with a laugh. Leila and Jayla are close friends, and the whole family knows that James considers Leila his older sister. To all three of us, she and her sister Leila are like our older sisters, who are very overprotective. And the day after the article was published we discovered why James was with Leila at lunch, but with Jayla at dinner. He had proposed to Jayla, but had gotten Leila's help at choosing the ring, since he is pretty much clueless about things like that. And I have to give it to Leila; she managed to find just the right thing for Jayla. A very simple gold band with two small rubies, and their initials engraved inside the ring. Not too big, so she can wear it while playing Qudditch and not to flashy, since she likes to keep her style very simple. To you it may seem young to be engaged at 18, but as James himself said:

''I've spent five years to get her to date me, and I want the world to know that I am never letting go of her now that I have her''. Very romantic coming from the guy who read _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ for tips on how get Jayla to go out with him. They are planning on a very long engagement.

Okay, so Al probably had it the worst out of all three of us since he looks so much like Dad AND became an Auror as well. Being best friends with the son of Draco Malfoy and being a former Slytherin probably didn't help either. He is always compared to Dad. This was brought in the _Daily Prophet _after a mission where Al got hurt because he took a curse for Scorpius.

_Middle Potter-Child in St. Mungo's!_

_Last Friday a team of six Aurors were on a mission to catch a descendant of Alecto Carrow, a Death Eater who was present at Albus Dumbledore's death and tortured students of Hogwarts during the last year of the war. Albus Potter (21), Harry Potter's youngest son and currently one of the best Aurors in England was the leader of this mission alongside Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius Malfoy (21). According to the official report (see page 23 for the full report), the team of Aurors walked into a trap. Suddenly they were surrounded by Death Eater wannabes all casting spells and curses, aiming in particular at Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. The Aurors were outnumbered 3 to 1, but somehow they managed to hold their own. Suddenly there was only Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter left against six assailants. The two young men were holding their own quite well. When there were only two attackers left, a curse was aimed at the young Malfoy's back while he was fighting another man. According to Mr. Malfoy the young Potter yelled his name in warning and then stepped into the line of the curse, managing to send at Stunner at the assailant before the curse hit him._

_The young Potter was hit with the curse known to cause serious injury to the organs, but not showing any external symptoms**(2)**__. He is in a stable condition, but remains under the care of the Healers for now. Scorpius Malfoy said to the _Daily Prophet:

''_Now I owe Albus my life… again. This is the third time he has saved my life by intercepting a curse meant for me, but this is the worst case yet. But that is how he is. He is always putting everyone else before himself and has landed himself in St. Mungo's multiple times because of it. He really is an amazing friend. I would not be here today, if it wasn't for him,'' Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts where they were both Sorted into Slytherin. And Mr. Malfoy is also dating Mr. Potter's cousin/best friend, Rose Weasley. _

_But enough about that. Not many people would willingly put themselves in harm's way for anyone, but this young man so like his father, will do it for almost everyone. But with a father like his, how could he not? It is well known that Harry Potter would rather land himself in St. Mungo's than let his teammates or friends get hurt and apparently it is a trait he has passed on to his son. When you see Harry Potter and Albus Potter stand side by side, you could mistake them for brothers. And not just looks wise. Just look at the way they carry themselves, the way they are naturally leaders and their remarkable Defense Against the Dark Arts-skills. And sources tell us that they are equally terrifying interrogators. _

_How Albus became a Slytherin with a father like his will forever be a mystery. And to top it off, he became best friends with the son of his father's school-nemesis and former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. _

_Their similarities lie not only in their choice of job or personality, but also in their taste of women. The young Potter's girlfriend of five years is Curse Breaker Alexis Spinnet (21) the daughter of eleven times World Cup-player, five times World Cup champion and Holy-Head Harpies captain/Chaser-turned-manager, Alicia Spinnet. Like his own father before him, he fell for a redhead a year younger then himself. _

_We might be looking at the next Head Auror here, people. Albus Potter has a very bright future ahead of him. _

_The best of luck to him from us here at the Daily Prophet!_

_Beth Corcoran_

My brother has a hero-complex. Mum and Aunt Hermione say that he gets it from Dad. And he probably does. I have lost count of the times we have sat by either his or Dad's hospital bed just waiting to find out exactly how bad they were hurt this time. But do the reporters have to compare him to Dad so much? He is his own person. I mean, sure he has a lot of traits from Dad and that's wonderful, but why compare them always and then again? Luckily Al doesn't have an inferior-complex. Dad has always made sure that we never felt like we had something to live up to and that he was proud of us no matter what.

We have captured the Snitch in this game of articles; ME!

This article was about me promoting a clothing line for Louis, named and modeled after me. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Me, promoting fashion? Sounds absurd, but once you read the article you'll understand. This was featured in _Passion for Fashion_, a really popular fashion magazine who absolutely adores Louis.

_Weasley's new ''Lily''-line Surprises!_

_Last night fashion designer, Louis Weasley (21) promoted the last line of his Family-collection. Mr. Weasley has created seven different clothing lines, each one named and modeled after his sisters and female cousins. And last night was the revealing of the very last one. _

_The line ''Victoire Élegante'' is for pregnant women who still wants to look elegant in their maternity-clothes and is named for his currently very pregnant older sister, Victoire Lupin. _

_The next line called ''Nique'' is for girls like Harpies-Seeker Dominique Weasley, whom the line is named for. Clothes for girls and women, who like to dress up sometimes, but prefer a more casual daily outfit._

_The next line called ''Foxy Roxy'' is for girls who are a little more outgoing and wild. Girls, who are not afraid to dress a little more risque, just like Appleby Arrows Chaser, Roxanne Weasley, whom the line is named for. _

_The next line called ''Molly'' is for girls of shorter stature, but still very stylish. All in all it is very much like the ''Nique''-line, just for shorter females. Like spell-creator and potions-development manager, Molly Weasley._

_The next line called ''D'imagination Lucy'' is for girls and women with a creative and colorful style just like the author whom it is named for, Lucy Weasley._

_The next line called ''Rose'' is for business women. Still very stylish, but clothes suitable for working as a lawyer, like the woman the line is named for, Rose Weasley. _

_The line revealed last night ''Lily'' named for the new Harpies-Beater, Lily Potter (17, almost 18). Though the name suggests clothes like dresses and skirts, this line is everything but that. There are only two dresses in the line. One is a long, tight coal-black halterneck with a low-cut back. The only decorations are two Phoenixes in bright red, yellow, orange and gold. One embroidered on the right hip, the other on the bottom-left of the dress. The other dress is a long strapless one in dark red silk with lilies embroidered__in black along the bottom and neckline. And you can find absolutely no skirts or summer-dresses in this line. The jeans and pants are slim and tight, all kept in colors like black, grey, white, red, blue, green and brown sometimes with patterns. Some of the jeans are ripped. Band and slogan t-shirts, t-shirts with different motives among ordinary tanktops and t-shirts. Leather-jackets with different prints on the back, often some kind of creature. Rivet-belts, chain-belts. Combat-boots in black, grey, brown and green. Dragon-hide boots in dark-purple, black, blood-red and dark-green. Trainers in every color imaginable. All shoes/boots with or without a heel. If it weren't for the two dresses you would doubt that the line was meant for girls and women in the age-range 14-30. _

_Miss Lily Potter herself was present last night, promoting the line modeled after her. Wearing black skinny-jeans with a red and gold lily-pattern down the legs, a white tanktop with ''Never mess with a redhead'' written in neon-green and a leather jacket with a roaring lioness on the back, looking very alive and real. To this out-of-the-ordinary outfit, she wore knee-high dark brown combat-boots with a little heel. Her long vibrant red hair was curling down her back and her only accessory was a leather-bracelet and a necklace with a Phoenix pendant. When asked about her outfit, Miss Potter said:_

''_Basically, everything but the bracelet and my necklace is from Louis' ''Lily''-line. He really has outdone himself this time. In a matter of three months, he has created not two, not three, but seven new lines of clothing. And they are all incredible. I mean he has managed to capture each of our very different essences and styles in these lines. And when he asked me, if I was okay with him naming a line for me, I could say nothing but yes. I was quite surprised actually,'' _

_**Why were you surprised?**_

''_I have always been the odd one of the female cousins in the family. I never cared much for fashion. I have only ever worn a dress at Teddy (red. Lupin) and Vic's (red. Lupin nee Weasley's) wedding three years ago. I don't like stilettos or flower-prints, or even skirts. I don't like pink or pastels. I like jeans, leather jackets, t-shirts with a little attitude and combat-boots. I think the only thing this line has in common with the others, is the fact that some of the boots have heel. And the only reason I started using heels some times, is that otherwise I can feel a little small standing next to my brothers.''_

_**If you dislike dresses so much, how come there are two in the line? I mean, the line is modeled after you after all. **_

''_I like how you said dislike instead of hate. Yeah, that's Louis' being very persistent. He insisted that he was to make at least two dresses, just to prove me that he could create dresses that would suite my taste. And I have to admit; I would actually consider wearing those dresses. But that doesn't mean you'll see me in a dress any time soon!''_

_**How are things at the Harpies?**_

''_It's great. It is one of my childhood dreams to play for my mother's old team. And I like getting to play with Dom and against Fred (red. Weasley), Rox (red. Weasley) and James (red. Potter). It's all I ever dreamed it would be. Though I don't think I will be a Qudditch-player for the rest of my life. But as of right now, I am happy with getting paid for doing something I love.'' _

_**How much did you help Mr. Weasley with creating the designs?**_

''_Next to nothing. I only approved of the designs, when he showed them to me. The only thing I made him do, was adding the rivet-belts. I saw belt like that once when I was walking in Muggle-London and I fell in love with them. Actually, my style is a little inspired by what the Muggles call the ''biker-look''. ''_

_We managed to catch the designer himself later that evening. _

_**How much work have you put into every line?**_

''_The lines modeled after Victoire and Dominique were the easiest. Because they are my sister I know them almost like the back of my hand. Molly and Rose weren't that hard either. Lucy's line was kind of hard because I had to make sure the colors didn't clash with each other. Then you had Roxanne, which took a lot of thinking to do. I mean, if you have met Rox, you know she is hard to put in a box. But I think that Lily was the hardest one to do. I have seen her grow from an adorable little girl into a gorgeous young woman. I have seen her go from being furious one moment to joking and pranking the next. I have seen her in Qudditch-uniforms; I have seen her in sweat-pants and jumpers; I have seen her in tight jeans, tanktop and leather-jacket. I have been on the receiving end of her hexes a couple of times. But I have also received gifts from her that were so considerate and spot on, that I started to suspect she was practicing Legilimens on me. How do you capture her essence in a clothing line? It took a while, but I am very satisfied with the way it turned out.'' _

_**It is quite an accomplishment to get the seven most famous girls of Wizarding Britain promoting you designs. **_

''_No, not really. They are my family after all. But I can see what you mean. Getting a top-Heeler, a World Cup champion Seeker, a spell-inventor/potions-development manager, a famous author, a World Cup champion Chaser, a top lawyer and a Harpies-Beater/daughter of Harry Potter to promote for me, is quite a feat for my career, them being my family or not. And to top it off, they all come from a family of war-heroes. But I didn't ask them because I wanted to use their fame. No, I did it because I love and cherish every single one of them. I'm proud to call them my family.''_

_That's all for this time. Make sure to check out the seven different lines from Louis' Weasley's Family-Collection. _

_Parvarti Patil_

I was very moved by Louis' words. He has always showed his love, but only when I read the article did I get, just how much we mean to him. All I can say is, that the feeling is very much mutual.

Try to imagine when he told the family that he wanted to do a collection like that. Picture Vic with tears in her eyes (a little hormonal), Dom looking gobsmacked, Molly with wide eyes, Lucy dropping a book on her feet (without acknowledging the pain), Rox looking shocked (there's a first for everything, right?), Rose picking her jaw up from the floor and me frozen with my wand in the air (I was about to throw a Tripping-Jinx at James). The adults looked like they were overjoyed and very-happy-surprised. Got the picture in your mind? Then imagine one of Uncle George's inventions blowing of the fireplace, disrupting the silence. Are you with me so far? Good, then hear Nana Weasley yelling at Uncle George, while Dad and Uncle Bill are trying to fix the fireplace. Then all the girls (except me, 'cause I was covered in dust and ashes from the fireplace) rushed over to Louis' and enveloped him in a giant group-hug.

A pretty messy picture, but a happy picture.

So, that's about it. Of course this is only a peek into the life of a Weasley or a Potter. The articles will never end. Not for our kids, not for our kids' kids, not for our kids' kids' kids and so on. But we have learned to live with it, and so will the generation after us. After all, we are Weasleys and Potters.

__HPHPHPHPHP__

**A/N: SURPRISE! **

**Yes, I am still alive and well over my written exams. I think they went very well and thanks to those who wished me good luck (you know who you are) :)**

**(1) I know she is a lot older than the other players, but in my mind she has been playing since she graduated and is still playing at the age of 42.**

**(2) the spell Dolohov used on Hermione in the Department of Mysteries, in the Order of the Phoenix.  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to Phoebe, Donna, Mette and Lorinda! I love you guys, you really are the best!:D**

**And to all those who alerted, favorited or simply read it, THANK YOU!:D**

**This was just something a plot-bunny planted in my head and I had to get it out ;)**

**From now on the chapters will focus on her life after Hogwarts, but will contain flashbacks to both before and during Hogwarts :) **

**This one just kept on getting longer and longer:) Please don't expect other chapters to be just as long, then I would never get to update!:D**

**Next chapter should be up sometime next week….**

**A little spoiler for the next chapter, because I am amazed and moved by your guys' support:**

James and Al had kidnapped me. It was my eighteenth birthday and my brothers had kidnapped me…

**Until next time!:D**

**-Anne**


	7. Brothers, birthdays and ?

**Disclaimer: don't own!**

**WARNING: Not so nice language, actually very bad language from sweet Vic later in this chapter! I have warned you!**

**Sorry for the very long A/N at the bottom;) **

**_HPHPHPHPHP_**

Brothers, birthdays and... ?

James and Al had kidnapped me. It was my eighteenth birthday and my brothers had kidnapped me.

Or that's what it felt like. I had been sitting on the kitchen table, wearing sweatpants and a Harpies jumper. Hugo was at work and training with the Harpies was on hiatus because of a rebuilding of the stadium. Then out of the blue, they apparated in to Hugo's and my apartment, told me to get dressed 'cause they were kidnapping me/taking me out. Normally my birthdays (before the party at the Burrow in the evening) are spent with my boys, but Grant was in America visiting his grandparents, Thomas was in Egypt for a Curse Breaker apprenticeship and Tommy was on Auror-trainee camp (where Dad and Uncle Ron were as well). They would all return for the party tonight, but not before.

So I took a look at their outfits to find out what type of clothes this ''kidnapping'' would require. James was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red T-shirt with the words ''Hell hath no fury like my sister scorned'' in golden writing and a black leather jacket with a lion on the back (a very proud Gryffindor). Al was also wearing black jeans with an emerald-green T-shirt with the words ''PAIN= my sister when she's pissed of'' in silver writing and a black leather jacket with a snake on the back (a very proud Slytherin). Both of them were wearing trainers. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the T-shirts. I gave those T-shirts to my brothers last Christmas.

***FLASHBACK***

_It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow and all the Weasleys and Potters were gathered in the living room. Almost all the gifts were exchanged and there were wrappings all over the floor. The only ones missing were my gifts to my brothers. I had waited until the very last moment, because I wanted to see everybody's reaction. So I stood up, snatched the two gifts from underneath the tree and walked over to the couch, where James, Jayla, Albus and Alexis sat. I handed each of them their gift and went back to my seat next to Hugo on the floor. I watched their puzzled expressions turn into big grins, when they saw the words on the T-shirts. They looked at each other and then left the living room. The rest of the family looked at the door with shock and then to me with questioning looks. I just smiled at them and shrugged my shoulders. Then they came back to the living room wearing their T-shirts and then laughter broke out. Everyone congratulated me on the brilliant idea and then I was sandwiched between my brothers in a hug. _

***END FLASHBACK***

''Why are you wearing those T-shirts?'' I couldn't help but ask. Even if they thought the T-shirts were brilliant, I cannot see why they would wear them, when going out to celebrate.

'' It is your birthday, Nixie. Therefore we wear these T-shirts as a symbol of our devotion to you on this marvellous day,'' Okay, James can be quite dramatic.

''Get dressed otherwise we don't have enough time. We have to be at the Burrow at seven o'clock,'' Al pushed me towards my bedroom. I shook my head at my brothers' antics, but went to my closet. Since they were in the spirit of wearing black jeans and T-shirts with words on it, I might as well do the same. I chose pair of loose black jeans (the matching Potters, ha), a red tank top with the words ''World's Best Sister'' in golden writing (a gift from James and Al for my sixteenth birthday) and my leather jacket with the Phoenix on the back. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, grabbed my dragon-hide boots and went out into the kitchen, only to find James rummaging through the fridge and Al sitting on the couch reading this month's copy of WizSportsMagazine, with his feet on the table. I couldn't help but laugh. They acted like they lived here.

''How is it that every time I turn my back on you two, you are either eating or reading Qudditch-magazines?'' James' head snapped up from where he had found the leftovers from Hugo's incredibly delicious steak-and kidney pie (which we had for supper yesterday) and Al looked up from the magazine, both grinning at the sight of my T-shirt. My statement is very true. It's either those two things or snogging their girlfriends.

''You live with a chef and a bloody good one that is, and you think I won't rummage through your fridge?'' James asked with a note of disbelief in his voice (damn, those Weasley-empty-pits-for-stomach-genes. James, Al, Rose, Hugo and I all have it, but James, Al and Rose really are the worst. They can eat all the time and are (almost) always hungry).

''And since I'm not a famous Qudditch-player like you two, I have to pay for Qudditch-magazines, but why should I do that when I can read them at James' or your place, huh?'' Al said, lazily flipping through the magazine, coming across a picture of all the professional Qudditch-playing Weasley and Potters. It looked quite good, if I say so myself. In the back Dom stood, in her dark green Harpies-uniform and beside her, stood James in his navy-blue United-uniform. Then Rox and Fred, both in their pale-blue Arrows-uniform stood beside Dom and James respectively. Then there was me, in my dark green Harpies-uniform, kneeling on one knee in the middle. All of us were smiling (or more like smirking, since we all are mischief-makers). _''There is no doubt that the Weasleys and the Potters carry a big part of the future of British Qudditch'' _was the text written underneath the picture. But back to my brothers and their ''kidnapping''.

I had barely managed to get my boots on and grab my wand before they apparated me out. Suddenly we were standing in Muggle-London in front of a Tattoo-parlour. I gaped at my brothers. They were getting me a TATTOO? My brothers, the protective gits? The same brothers who were against me wearing tight-fitting jeans and tank-tops, because it wasn't ''right''/''proper'' for their baby-sister, were getting me a tattoo? They just stood there and laughed at my shocked expression. And to top it off, Teddy appeared wearing a shirt saying 'Daddy-to-Be', another one of my brilliant T-shirt gifts (this one was from when they announced that Vic was pregnant).

''Teddy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your very pregnant wife? I mean her due date is very close,'' I said after hugging him.

''Vic understands that this is a special day for you and said I could go,'' He said with a grin. I then turned to my brothers, still looking very shocked /surprised.

''So Nixie, I take that you are surprised?'' Al asked as they took me by my arms and led me into the tattoo-parlour. A tattoo has been a dream of mine since I first saw the ones my Dad and other family members have.

***FLASHBACK***

_It was summer just before Hugo's and my third year. It was extremely hot, so me, my brothers and all the cousins had persuaded Mum, Dad and all the Uncles and Aunts to go to the beach with us. So we got to the beach near Godric's Hollow (an all wizard beach and the people who goes to this beach are mostly from Godric's Hollow). In no time we were divided into groups. Fred, Rox, Dom, Uncle George, Aunt Audrey and James were having a water-fight, Teddy and Vic were splashing around and making lovey-dovey eyes at each other, Aunt Hermione, Molly and Lucy were reading magazines in the shadow of a little cliff, Louis was sketching; Uncles Bill and Charlie were just laying there talking about Merlin knows what, Aunts Angelina and Fleur were discussing I don't want to know and Uncle Percy had brought some papers. Al, Rose, Hugo and I were having a water-fight with Dad and Uncle Ron. Dad grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, when I noticed shapes on his shoulder, almost like a drawing. I started to notice shapes on the shoulders, wrists, arms, ankles and legs of my family. _

''_Dad, what are those shapes and figures on your back?'' I asked and he sat me down. Then he shared a look with Uncle Ron, like they had a conversation only with their eyes. Then he whistled very loudly to gain the attention of the whole family. He then gestured for them to gather around the cliff, where Aunt Hermione, Molly and Lucy were reading. _

''_Okay guys, I think it is time we told the kids about our tattoos, since they are starting to see through the Concealment Charms,'' Dad said and looked each of my Uncles, then Mum and Aunt Hermione in the eyes, who all nodded and waved their wands to lift the charms. _

''_I'll start,'' Uncle Bill said and stood up. He removed his shirt and turned around so we could see his back. On his right shoulder-blade he had had a dark grey wolf standing on a cliff, howling at the moon. But if you looked closer, it looked like the wolf was half human, half wolf. It wasn't quite an animal, but not quite a human either. _

''_You all know how Fenrir Greyback gave me these scars on my face and how they changed me a little. Well, I'm not completely human anymore, but I'm not a werewolf either,'' A chill went down my spine. I hated Fenrir Greyback with a burning passion. First he changed Teddy's Dad when he was very young, then he attacked Uncle Bill and later one of Dad's old classmates, Lavender Brown, now McLaggen. How can one do such things? Uff, it disgusts me._

_Then Uncle Charlie stood up and did the same. He had a Hungarian Horntail on his left shoulder-blade in real-life colours and on his right upper-arm he had the words ''Always Remembered'' in black cursive writing, but the 'A' was bubblegum-pink and the 'R' was red like the Weasley hair. _

''_The dragon is for my passion and the fact that only one wizard has managed to defeat it without hurting it,'' here Dad squirmed and got a red tinge on his cheeks,'' And the words are for those lost in the war, mainly Fred and Tonks, who will always be remembered,'' Teddy got glassy eyes at the mention of his mother. I don't think anyone but Vic and I noticed. Teddy's Mum was Uncle Charlie's best friend in Hogwarts. _

_Then, to all the kids' surprise, Uncle Percy stood up. None of us had suspected that Uncle Percy of all people would get a tattoo. He then rolled up the sleeve of his left upper-arm to reveal the words ''Family before everything else'' written in black underneath a little weasel-family with nine members in black and white. The meaning was easy to understand. All of the kids knew of Uncle Percy abandoning his family for three years and that he had only just gotten back to them, when Uncle Fred died before his very eyes. _

''_I got this one because I felt like I owed it to Fred, to never forget it again,'' Uncle Percy said with a thick voice. He sat down next to Aunt Audrey, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

_Then it was Uncle George's turn. On his right calf he had a black and grey Beater's bat with three white ribbons around. One said 'April 1__st__ 1978' in red, the next said 'F.G.W' in gold and the last said 'May 2__nd__ 1998' in black. Then on his right upper arm he had one piece of a broken heart in black with the words ''Only one half of a whole'' in bright blue underneath. _

_After that everyone was silent for a while, the adults remembering/mourning Uncle Fred and the kids wondering just how much we missed out on. _

_Then Mum rose. On her shoulder she had two letters, ''DA'' surrounded by a lion, a raven and a badger, but all the animals were very small. And on her ankle she had the sign for the World Cup, a broomstick stuck through the holes of three goalposts surrounded by two olive-branches **(1)**._**  
><strong>

''_The 'DA' stands for Dumbledore's Army, which Neville, Luna and I led during our sixth year in Harry's absence. And the lion, the raven and the badger represents the three Houses, who were a part of the 'DA'. And the one on my ankle explains itself,'' Mum said_

''_I'm assuming that you want to go last, Harry, so I'll just go now,'' Uncle Ron said and stood up. He turned around so his back was visible. He had quite a few more than the other Uncles. He had a stag, a Jack Russel Terrier and an otter, all in grey, white and silver like a Patronus. The three animals stood very close. The terrier and the otter stood close to the stag's forelegs. It looked like they were standing on a fog of some kind, you know like the light that comes from a Patronus. Then he showed us his left wrist. There he had ''02.-05.-1998'' written in plain black and above that, he had a symbol, which I identified as a Triquetra* (from a book on Celtic symbols I had gotten from Aunt Hermione once), in red and gold. Then he showed us his right ankle where he had the words ''Loyalty'' and ''Family'' again in just plain black. _

''_The tattoo on my back shouldn't be hard to guess for all of you. Neither should the numbers on my wrist,'' he said and looked expectantly at us. Then Al said:_

''_The stag is Dad's Patronus, the otter is Aunt Hermione's and the Jack Russel Terrier is yours, Uncle Ron,''_

''_And the numbers are the date of the Last Battle,'' Rose said. _

''_As usual you are right, Al and Rose. And the reason it looks like real Patronuses, is because a Patronus can fend of Dementors. Dementors suck all things good from you, but if you have a Patronus you're protected. If I hadn't had Harry and Hermione before, during and after the war, I might not be the man I am today,'' Wauw, I knew they were close, but this was a surprise._

''_And the words on my ankle are the two things I will never let myself forget,'' he said and shared a look with Dad and Aunt Hermione. _

''_But that symbol on your wrist, what does it mean?'' Lucy, the ever-curious one asked. _

''_Well, I think I'll let Hermione answer that one,'' he said with a smile and sat down again. Aunt Hermione stood up, and I must say I was a little surprised. By the looks and the others faces, I wasn't the only one. Uncle Percy was one thing; he was a man with a sort of guilty conscience, but Aunt Hermione? But nonetheless she showed us her wrist. She had the same numbers in black and the Triquetra in red and gold like Uncle Ron. _

''_The Triquetra is a symbol used by the Celtics and later Christians to represent a Trinity, like the Holy Trinity. It looks like three almond-shapes but you can't see where one ends and another starts. They are connected. Now, can anyone guess why,'' Here she gestured for Dad to stand up and show his left wrist, where he had the exact same tattoo as Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had: ''all three of us have this tattoo?'' _

_This time it was Molly who answered:_

''_Because you are the Golden Trio,'' she said. _

''_You are right, Molly, but there is more to it,'' Dad said: ''this tattoo also means that I couldn't have gotten through the war alive without Ron and Hermione...-'' _

''_And we couldn't have gotten through it without you, mate,'' Uncle Ron interrupted. _

''_None__ of us could have survived without each other,'' Aunt Hermione said, a stubborn edge to her voice. Something tells me that it wasn't the first time they had talked about this._

''_Guess it is my turn now,'' Dad said: ''you've already seen my wrist tattoo. But I have quite a few more.'' He then showed us his right wrist, where he had the words ''Never Forgotten''. Then he showed us his back. On the right shoulder he had a white stag and a white doe standing close. Beside the stag, stood a huge black dog and beside the doe stood a brown/grey wolf. Underneath he had an emerald ribbon with 'Mischief Managed' written in black. On the left shoulder and a little down the left arm, he had a rising Phoenix in red, gold, yellow and orange. It looked like it was literally rising from the flames. Just underneath the Phoenix, he had the letters 'D.A' standing on a wand and the sword of Gryffindor, crossed. In a band around his left upper arm he had 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. Then on his right calf he had the letters 'J.S.P', 'A.S.P' and 'L.L.P' written in what seemed to be Dad's own handwriting. _

''_So it's going to take some time to explain all of this. The other wrist-tattoo is for all the people I lost, but won't ever forget,'' Just for a moment, he looked like his thoughts were miles away, in another world: ''The one with the stag, doe, dog and wolf is for my Dad, Mum, godfather and honorary Uncle. ''Mischief Managed' is to honour the Marauders and Fred and to symbolize what I managed to do. The Phoenix is for Fawkes, the Phoenix who saved my life and to represent the rising of the magical world after Voldemort's fall. The ''D.A' explains itself, but the wand and the sword are the two things that saved my life countless times. The one on my upper arm is also for the Marauders, but it became my motto as an Auror. I was never up to something good, when I started a case involving Death Eater-escapees. And there is no one who means more to me than my kids, therefore I carry a piece of them with me all the time,'' I saw James and Al's eyes get a little glassy and I could feel the tears in my own, when Dad said the last thing. It was not hard to see why he had so many tattoos. _

''_Not to doubt any of the intentions behind all of your tattoos, but how in the name of Merlin, did you get jobs with that many? I'm thinking about Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry in particular,'' asked Molly, the ever responsible/sensible one. This made the adults laugh._

''_That's a good question, Molly. Just after the war, no one looked down their noses at tattoos. Our world was in chaos and needed all the help we could provide. And we have all had the tattoos hidden with Concealment Charms since Vic was born. We didn't want to scare you with the stories, but we knew that when Lily and Hugo were no longer small kids the Charms would fade. And I guess that time has come,'' Dad said. _

_He really had a lot of people to remember and be grateful for. I think this was the day I realized, just how much the war meant for the people in my family and how much it affected them. Especially Dad. _

***END FLASHBACK***

Ever since that day, I've wanted a tattoo of my own. And I have been waiting to turn eighteen ever since. But I never ever expected my brothers to give me one. Back to the parlour.

So, it turned out to be a tattoo-parlour who did both Muggle AND Wizard tattoos. And Teddy, James and Al were all getting one as well.

''So, what can I get for you today?'' the man at the desk asked. I was still speechless, so Teddy went first:

''Hi, I'm going with a full moon and a bubblegum pink heart on my right shoulder. Not too big, but not small either. And then if you could put ''Never known, but always there'' underneath that would be great,'' The man nodded and called out to the back. Another man came out and gestured for Teddy sit down on a chair. Then they started discussing designs, the man drawing up different possibilities.

The guy at the counter turned his head to us with a questioning look in his eyes.

''Yes, I'm thinking I might as well be next since mine doesn't need to be drawn up,'' James said, ''I'll have the World Cup sign on my left ankle, but could you add the year 2022 underneath it?'' the man nodded and called out to the back again and a man with a lot of tattoos and piercings in his lip, nose and brow came out. He just gestured for James to take a seat. James rolled up his jeans and sat down. The man started drawing the outlines of the tattoo like he had done it a million times.

I looked over at Teddy. It looked like him and the man had agreed on a design. When he took his shirt of, I noticed that he already had a tattoo on his left upper arm. He had a black outline of a heart with ''V.G.W+T.R.L'':

''Hold on there. When did you get that tattoo? And how come I didn't know of it?'' I asked him, my voice laced with disbelief. James and Al looked at him, just like I imagine I myself was looking at him. He looked kind of sheepish and said:

''Well, I got it on our honeymoon down on the harbour in Barcelona. I know that it's very cliché, but I was a little drunk when I got it,'' Okay, that explains it. Teddy and alcohol don't always mix very well.

Then it was Al's turn to answer the man's questioning look:

''I'm getting a golden lion, an orange-redish tigress, a black-greyish wolf and a black dog on my back,'' I looked at him a little surprised. I knew all those animals had significant meaning, but I didn't quite see why he wanted them.

Out came a Latina-girl, long black hair with blue stripes and piercing dark brown eyes, who I strangely enough recognized:

''Queen Cunning, is that you?'' I asked, shocked. She looked up and smiled when she recognized me:

''Empress Sarcasm, it has been too long!'' she came and hugged me close. I hugged her back, but let go when I could feel the stares of my brothers.

''Want to introduce us, lil' sis?'' James asked looking at Ria, probably trying to place her face. All three boys looked confused by the nicknames, but that was mine and Ria's little personal joke.

''Ria, meet my brothers. The one with the blue hair is Teddy, the freakishly tall one is James and the one with the green eyes is Al. Guys, meet Catarina Lopéz, Jaq's cousin who went to Hogwarts. I was two years below her,'' I said. Ria went around and shook hands with all of them and then turned back to me:

''What are you doing here Ria? I mean I thought you wanted to become an artist?'' I asked. I have always loved Jag's cousin. She is so full of life and she's always smiling. She has a very charming personality. She was actually one of the few girls (besides the ones in my family) I consider friends. But we kind of drifted apart when she graduated.

''Yeah, that was the plan. But then my ex-boyfriend got me into tattoos, and I discovered that this was the kind of artistic work I wanted to do...-''

''Hold on for just a second. Are you telling me that you and St. James broke up? When did that happen?''

''Four months ago, but enough about that for now. We'll talk later Lils. I'm guessing that you are the one who wanted the animals'' she looked at Al. He nodded and sat down. Ria started drawing up different ways for the animals to be. It didn't take long for them to agree on something. When he removed his shirt I saw her eyes widen and a silent gasp passed her lips. Okay, I know he's ripped, but get a grip girl! He is as good as engaged and so not your type. Bvadrrr, I sounded like those brainless, gossiping bimbos I shared a dorm with for seven years. Yes, brainless gossiping bimbos. Let me tell you, seven years of listening to five girls drool over my brothers, my cousins, Ian, Scorpius, Grant, Tommy and Thomas, were disturbing and very unpleasant. Especially the part with my brothers, urghh... I'm getting off track again.

''And what can I get for you young lady?'' I was about to answer when Teddy, James and Al chorused:

''A rising Phoenix, definitely not to flashy and not too big, on the left ankle,'' Okay, maybe I have been talking about this tattoo a bit too much. I opened my mouth to add something when they interrupted... again:

''And below the Phoenix should be 'Féroce et Fort' in black cursive writing'' Yes, I have definitely talked about it waay too much. They even pronounced the French words right. All three of them looked at me with innocent expressions, too innocent. Ria looked up from her work to grin at me.

''What they said,'' I just said to the man at the counter. He smiled and moved away from behind the counter, towards me. He put out his hand:

''I'm Will, pleasure to meet you,'' I took his hand:

''Lily, the pleasure's mine,'' I said and flashed a grin at him. He went back to the counter and started rummaging through some drawers. When he found whatever it was, he was looking for he came over to me. He then proceeded to show me different designs, all of them of Phoenixes. My eyes instantly fell on one sketch. A drawing of a Phoenix, a little like the one Dad had on his shoulder, but not quite as big.

''What's that one?'' I asked and pointed at it.

''That's a tribal Phoenix tattoo,'' Will said and I decided I wanted that one.

''I like that one, but can you do in colours? You know, like red, orange, yellow and gold?''

''Of course,'' I rolled up me jeans-leg, thankful that I went with my loose jeans, instead of the skinny ones I normally wear. Will started the tattoo and my mind went a couple of years back in time to fourth year, to the day I met Kara. This was before everything that happened to Grant's Mum.

***FLASHBACK***

_It was one of those days. One of those days where the boys had detention and I didn't. And no, it was not like the time last year, where I beat Richard McLaggen. This time I was in the hospital wing because of a Qudditch injury. A Bludger to the arm just before Dom caught the Snitch in the game against Ravenclaw. Stupid Clarisse McLaggen, still mad at me because I kicked her brother's arse last year. So while I was in the hospital wing, those three gits decided that filling the Prefects' bathroom soaps and shampoos with different hair-colouring products from WWW was wise. And then, like the morons they are, they left the package in which they got the products, in the Prefects' bathroom, behind the door. And on that package was ''Tommy Wood, Great Hall, Hogwarts''. And when one boy is involved, all three are involved. So they got detention with Professor Solace, the new Potion's Professor. Normally I would get detention as well, but hey, I had a waterproof alibi and a stern Madam Pomfrey as my witness. And their stupidity is what got me wandering around the castle. Here and there I spotted Prefects with multicoloured hair and had to suppress the grin spreading onto my face. The Prefects were all trying to hide their hair underneath hats, but that didn't help much. It was a good prank, besides the fact that they got caught._

_A Latina-looking Prefect, a sixth year by the looks of her, was walking down the hallway not bothering trying to hide the blue stripes in her hair. Actually, her long black was styled in a way that made the blue look not naturally, but 'normal'. Like this was the way her hair was supposed to look like. I couldn't stop staring at her. She had just gotten her hair turned blue for Merlin's sake, and here she was, walking confidently down the hallway. I think she could feel my stare, because she approached me and stuck out her hand:_

''_Catarina Lopéz, I'm sixth year Slytherin Prefect. I don't believe we've met,'' she said with a smile. I took her hand, already thinking 'I like this girl, she's cool':_

''_Lily Potter, fourth year Gryffindor,''_

_She just shook my hand without even gasping or staring at my name, like others usually does. _

''_Well, Lily it's a pleasure meeting you,'' When I looked closer, she looked kind of familiar. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then it hit me. She looked like a female, punk-rock version of Jacques, Louis' boyfriend. _

''_Excuse me, but are you somehow related to that supermodel, Jacques Vega?'' I asked and saw her take a deep breath._

''_Yeah, he's my cousin and no, I cannot get you his autograph or a picture,'' she said, kind of like she got approached by crazy fangirls all the time._

''_Hey, if I wanted that I would ask him myself,'' She did a double-take. Guess she wasn't used to that response._

''_How would you do that? He never lets anyone he doesn't know get close to him,'' I could hear the suspicion in her voice._

''_Well, since he's dating my cousin, I would say that he knows me,'' HA, gotcha! Realisation dawned on her._

''_So you are Louis' cousin? His youngest cousin? The one my dear cousin says, knows how to swear in many different languages, is very sarcastic and has a temper?'' So that's how Jaq sees me. The youngest cousin with all the swear words, sarcasm and the temper. Huh, could have been worse. _

''_Yep, that's me. Lily Luna Potter, Queen of Swearing, Empress of Sarcasm, Wielder of Temper and youngest cousin to Louis Weasley, at your service, my fair lady'' I mock-bowed to her (give me a break; I grew up with James' drama and theatricality). She grinned and bowed back to me:_

''_Your Highness, I'm so very sorry if I have offended you. Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Catarina Marissa Lopéz, Wielder of Sharp Tongue, Empress of Quick Wit, Queen of Cunning and youngest cousin to Jacques Vega at your service,'' When she finished we both broke into laughter. And earned our selves some looks from people passing by. _

''_Your Highness, what do you say? Should we leave this common place and find ourselves some food?'' I asked her, when my laughter quieted down. _

''_Well, I do believe that's the best idea I've heard for a long time, my Queen,'' I hooked my arm through hers and we went down to the kitchens. Here talked about everything from being related to famous people, to hexes and jinx' to favourite colour. It was nice talking with a girl for a chance. Sounds crazy coming from me, I know. But Catarina was different. We shared many interests and she understood me._

***END FLASHBACK***

So that was the tale of how Ria's and my friendship started.

Her Mum is Spanish and her Dad is half Mexican, half British. She has lived in England her whole life. That's why she went to Hogwarts. Suddenly I was pulled away from my trip down memory lane by Will:

''Well, that was it. Looks like your brothers are done as well,'' he said, smiling a little. Maybe he is not used to his customers reminiscing while getting a tattoo? I looked at the tattoo. Wauw, it looked just like I imagined it, if not better. I thanked him and took a look at the boys (haha, boys they are all older than me and I still call them boys, hehe). Teddy was half-asleep, James was looking pleased with himself and Al was looking at his watch.

''Okay guys and Lily, its half past six and we have to be at the Burrow at seven, so let's pay and get out of here,'' Yes, Al takes pride in always being on time. Teddy shook himself awake and him, James and Al got up to pay. I was about to join them, when Teddy held up his hand:

''Stop right there, Lils. It's your birthday and this is a gift from all of us,'' They paid, while I hugged Ria goodbye and gave her the number for my WWP as well as my address. I got hers and then the boys and I went out. Before they had a chance to apparated, I attacked them in a hug giant hug, one to rival those from Nana Weasley.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best brothers in the whole world!'' They hugged me back all three grinning.

''Well, let's get to the Burrow before Nana and Mum decides that we'll be on dish-duty,'' James said.

''Well, it's my birthday so no matter how late I am, I am not going to get dish-duty,'' I stuck out my tongue at him and he just laughed.

''But I have to go home and get something before the party, so if we all could go there now, that would be lovely,'' I hooked my arm through Al's and we twisted on the spot. Then we stood in my apartment and I went into my bedroom to get some Qudditch-tickets I had promised my boys. I came out to the living-room/kitchen, just to find James once again going through the fridge, while Teddy and Al looked like they were discussing some Auror stuff. I just shook my head and laughed at them. Suddenly a swan-Patronus materialised in my living-room and spoke, or rather yelled in Victoire's voice:

''TEDDY REMUS LUPIN GET YOU ARSE TO ST. MUNGO'S THIS INSTANCE! YOUR CHILD DECIDED TO COME EARLY!'' Then the swan disappeared. Teddy was too shocked to do anything, so I took one arm and Al took the other, while James apparated us to St. Mungo's entrance. We hurried over to the reception and since Teddy was still shocked into silence, I spoke:

''Victoire Lupin's room please, this is her husband and we're his siblings,'' the witch nodded and said room 1110 and we rushed to the maternity ward, or rather James lead us there since he has been there before and can actually remember the way. We didn't even need to look for the room; we could hear Vic's voice from the moment we stepped into the maternity ward, swearing very loudly in all the languages she knows, before she did something I've never heard her do before. She started swearing in English. I think that made Teddy wake up, for once hearing swear words from his wife that he understood. He rushed into her room and then she started swearing in other languages again. Sometimes I winced when those particular nasty ones came, mostly because they were meant for Teddy. 'Vete al infierno'= go to hell, 'hijo de puta'=son of a bitch, 'C'est vraiment de ta faute, tu et un ane'= this is so you fault, you're a jackass, 'Oh, merde' = oh, shit, 'tapak'=idiot, 'gus'=ass and 'Arschloch'=asshole. And that was the nicer ones. Teddy is lucky that he doesn't understand them; otherwise he might get a little hurt. James, Al and I sat outside the room, them on either side of me. I looked at Al's watch and I remembered that the rest of the family probably was assembled at the Burrow for my party, without any notice that Vic's labour had started. And it was seven o'clock. I nudged them both and got two confused stares in return:

''Do any of you know, if the rest of the family knows?'' I asked, but I only got head-shakes in return.

''Fine, I'll send a Patronus to Dad, hoping the others are with him,'' I stood and concentrated on a happy memory. The joy of seeing Ria again was the one that came to me and I cast the spell, sending this message to them: 'Hey, everybody! Vic has gone into labour, Teddy is freaked out and James, Al and I are already at St. Mungo's. So if you could all come here as quickly as legally possible that would be fine. She is in the maternity ward, room 1110, but just follow the sound of foreign cursing then you should be able to find it'.

And it didn't take more than 10 minutes before the whole family was assembled plus the Scamanders, Longbottoms, Jordans, Scorpius, Ian, Jayla, Jackie, Gwen, Daniel, Liam, Jacques, Adrian, Alexis, Nina, Kara, Rachel and my boys. Wauw, did we just fill up the entire waiting-room in 15 minutes? Yes, I believe we did. No Lily, stop talking to yourself, stay focused! Your brother is about to become a father and you are about to become an Aunt. Then I saw Grant and immediately stopped my inner ramble. He just spread his arms wide open and I went right into his embrace. With the fear of sounding like a lovesick fool, I had really missed him. Sure, living with Hugo was fun and spending my days playing Qudditch and pranking was fun as well, but it just wasn't the same without him. He sat down and I sat down on his lap. We only got a disapproving cough or two from James and Al. I just glared at them and said:

''Oh, come on you two. You are much worse with Jay and Alex then I am with Grant. Besides I haven't seen him in two weeks, so cut me some slack you Flobberworms,'' Then Jayla and Alexis both went and smacked their boyfriend over the head, before they sat down beside them, and my brothers got a look from Mum which said 'leave-your-sister-alone-or-I'll-ground-you'. The last couple of years, they have tried to avoid that look or sneaking out it by stating that they are adults and she can't ground them anymore. And Mum just says ''Watch me''. That usually shuts them up. Wondering why I call them Flobberworms? That originates back to when I was five, almost six.

***FLASHBACK***

_I had gotten in trouble for calling my brothers gits, idiots and prats. That got me grounded for a three days. This was the second day and I was bored out of my mid. Then Dad came and gave me this book ''Children's Magical Creatures: From A to Z'' written by Aunt Luna. As you may have guessed, I immediately went to the pages with Phoenixes. When I had read those pages (it was mostly pictures), I started reading it from the beginning. Lots of interesting creatures. The my eyes fell on one single page dedicated to Flobberworms. It didn't take me long to figure out that Flobberworms were useless and a little pathetic. Then a light bulb went on in my five-year old mind; that sounded a little like what I thought of my brothers, when I called them gits, idiots and prats. And Mum couldn't ground me if I called them Flobberworms, since technically it's not a bad word. HA! _

***END FLASHBACK***

So, I have been calling them Flobberworms since then and they still haven't figured out what I mean by it. There you go again Lily, losing yourself in thought instead of paying attention! Back to the waiting room and my family. I flinched when Vic sprouted a particular nasty insult in French. Ouch, that one I'm glad he doesn't understand.

According to Aunt Fleur's scowl time and again she does not approve of her eldest's language, but she is not one to talk. The stories in the family about how she cursed during all three of her children's births are many. My brothers, the cousins and I started taking bets on whether it would be a boy or a girl and what the name would be. I was betting on a girl, with the first-name Nymphadora after his Mum, but I didn't dare bet on the middle-name since that's always a surprise in this family. After five hours of listening to Vic curse loudly and one yelp of pain from Teddy, the noises from the room quieted. Then Teddy came out, smiling like a fool.

''Well, despite the fact that Vic broke my hand and called me the worst names in languages I don't understand, we now have a healthy little girl,'' cue Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill quickly hugging Teddy before rushing into the room, and Mum with tears in her eyes and Dad looking a little moved as well. They both went up to hug him, before joining Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. I swear Teddy's face looked like it was going to crack, that's how big his smile looked.

Dad, Mum, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill came out of the room after ten minutes or so all looking very pleased. Dad looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes that I could not place. I don't think I have ever seen that particular twinkle before. Teddy gestured for Dom, Louis, Al, James and me to come into the room. There on the bed, was Vic looking tired, but even more radiant than usual. In her arms was the little bundle of joy, like Nana Weasley always says about babies. I stepped closer and looked down at the little girl. And wauw, I mean she's a newborn she shouldn't have this glow over her already. Sapphire blue eyes with flecks of golden amber and golden-red hair that started changing to vibrant red, the minute she saw my hair. I was in awe. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

''Lily, do you want to hold her?'' Vic asked and handed me her daughter.

''Meet Nymphadora Lily Lupin,'' Teddy said, the joy evident in his voice. I looked up at both of them when I heard her middle-name. They named her after me? This little beauty, who had already captured my heart, was going to be named after me? Okay, maybe I got just a little misty eyed at that. It didn't even register in my mind that I had won a bet once again.

''Y-you named her after m-me?'' I stuttered. I NEVER stutter, never ever!

''Yeah, my daughter, named for my mother and my sister,'' I pass Nymphadora (have to figure out a nickname for her, Nymphadora is a mouthful) to Louis, who starts telling her how she is going to be the most fashionable baby ever, and I hug Vic first and then I give Teddy the biggest hug I can manage. I look back to see Nymphadora in James' arms, him whispering in her ear. Probably something about how he's going to teach her how to prank. Then James hands her to Al, who starts whispering to her as well. He's most likely telling her to never listen to James. Then Dom takes her and just looks at her with adoration in her eyes.

''Lily, will you be her godmother?'' Vic asks.

''And Louis, will you be her godfather?'' Teddy asks.

''Of course, I would love to,'' Louis says calmly. But he can't fool me; I can see the shock in his eyes. Guess he didn't see that one coming.

'' Not only did you name her after me, you want me to be her godmother as well?'' I didn't even bother to hide my surprise.

''I cannot think of a better godmother for my daughter, then the girl who singlehandedly outpranked Rox and Fred at age six and has always been just her confident, fiery self,'' surprisingly, it wasn't Teddy who said that, it was Vic.

''Well, when you put it like that, I can't say no. Of course I'll be her godmother and thank you,'' I said as sincere as I have ever been.

Well, everyone except Teddy and Vic, pretty much went back to the Burrow to celebrate what was left of my birthday. A giant chocolate-cake made by Nana Weasley and Hugo with 18 candles and candied lilies. Lot of gifts; a leather-bracelet with lily-, Phoenix-, lioness- and L-charms, a new pair of skin-gloves for driving on my motorbike (did I forget to mention that James, Al and I all have replicas of Sirius' flying motorbike? Guess I did, but yeah, we do. But Dad still has the original), a black and white leather bag with rivets, a ton of products from WWW and a T-shirt with 'Mess with one, and you mess with all', several books on Qudditch, prank-spells and DADA, a wand holster and a photo-album starting from my birth to this birthday with more pages to fill.

A fantastic day! First I got a tattoo from my brothers, and then I got a beautiful goddaughter/niece. Then I got a cake-party with lots of gifts.

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

_HPHPHPHPHP_

**A/N **

**(1) like the UN flag/symbol.**

***For those of you who have seen the show Charmed, a Triquetra is the symbol on the Book of Shadows. For you who don't know it, it is the picture I use as a profile picture. I thought it made a very good symbol for the Golden Trio, but then again that's just me:D**

****For Lily's tattoo, go to ****www. skin – arts – tattoo . co . cc****. (remove the spaces, ONLY the spaces) Then click on '2009', and then click on 'November'. Lastly click on 'Tribal Phoenix Tattoo Designs' and it is no. 8 of the pictures. Just picture it in red, orange and yellow and then with ''Féroce et Fort'' in black cursive writing underneath, and there you have it; Lily's Phoenix-tattoo :) And if you're already on the site, check out no. 5... That's almost like I imagine Harry's Phoenix-tattoo, only his is bigger and a little more life-like.**

**TADA! Vic and Teddy got a beautiful little baby-girl named Nymphadora Lily! :P**

**Two of my three final exams are over and done with!:D**

**I have been sick most of the time I have been writing this chapter, so maybe I've slipped up here and there, and I'm not quite sure what I think of this chapter myself. **

**So, I know that there are a lot of tattoos in this chapter and maybe I went a little overboard, but I am really fascinated by tattoos and the way they can be used to pay tribute. Hope the tattoo-designs made sense to all of you, I tried to explain their meaning as much as I could, or at least those that doesn't explain themselves:D**

**And did anyone catch the Glee and PJO references I used? A little hint; look at the OC's names in all my chapters...**

**Let me know what you think!:D**

**Until next time!**

**-Anne**


	8. Let the Pieces fall into Place

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**-HPHPHP-**

**Let the pieces fall into place**

Nyra soon became the life and party of the family. I mean, how could she not? She was the cutest thing and it didn't take long for her to have the entire family, particular the men, wrapped around her tiny little finger. One look with those sapphire-gold-flecked eyes and you caved in. That is, if you weren't Dad or Vic. Dad raised me and Vic is the oldest girl of our lot, so you could say they're pretty much immune. So the whole family loves her, no surprise there.  
>I love Vic and Teddy, really I do, but if there is one thing I blame them for, it is them starting the wedding jitters and the baby boom that suddenly overcame my cousins. Like seriously, after Nyra, everyone started getting married and having kids.<p>

Firstly Molly and Adrian, Dom and Dan, James and Jayla, and Rose and Scorpius all got married shortly after each other.

Molly and Adrian got married in the Irish countryside on a beautiful spring day. Besides it being a beautiful wedding, the most exciting thing to happen that day was Uncle George setting Uncle Percy's hair on fire. Which I still have no idea how he did, but that's Uncle George for you.

Dom and Dan got married on the beach near Shell Cottage, Uncle Charlie being the one to wed them. Dom was always closest to him and I think she wanted him to be an important part of her wedding. It was short, sweet and so very Dom. But Dan's face when Dom said 'I do' was priceless. I think he still doubted her willingness to marry him, a simple scribe, when she led a life so filled with adventure and excitement, until she officially bonded herself to him. But Dom needs a guy like Dan in her life. A guy that can keep her grounded and even out her more wild side.

James and Jayla's wedding was sometime in April (I am not good with dates that has something to do with anniversaries) the year I turned 20. Their wedding; that is one for the scrap books. Seriously, getting married on a Quidditch pitch? That is so them, and yet still so … I have no words. I'm still not quite sure how James managed to get the pitch, much less the permission to use it for a wedding. But eh, maybe he pulled the 'son of Harry Potter and youngest player in the World League'-card. That does have some serious pull in the Wizarding World, despite us not using it that often. But I can see James using it to secure the pitch for his wedding. On a completely different note: when Jayla's family and ours are together, confusion ensues. They call Jayla for Jay, and we call James for Jay, and it is mighty confusing or bloody confusing, if you are Uncle Ron. And that's not where it stops. You know that James' middle name is Sirius. Well, Jayla's is Serena. So after they got married and she took his last name, both their initials were J.S.P. Back on track, Lily! Okay, yes; James and Jayla, Quidditch pitch, wedding. AHA! James had the sappiest lovey-dovey smile on his face all day and after the ceremony, he didn't let go of Jayla's hand. I'm pretty sure that they were still holding hands when they went to sleep. Whatever, he'll just have to live with me teasing him for the rest of his life about him being a sappy romantic idiot. And I have photographic evidence! Grant was the wedding photographer, since we usually don't trust outsiders not to sell the pictures to tabloids. And ever since I started dating Grant, he has been the official photographer of the family. And as the good boyfriend he is, he made sure to take pictures of James' sappiness. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

Oh, and guess who got chosen as bridesmaid again? Me! For the love of Merlin, I don't know why, but it happened. Okay, maybe I do know why. But that doesn't change anything!  
>Rose decided that not only should I be her bridesmaid, nope, I was to be her Maid of Honour. Brightest witch of her generation, I started to doubt that. I, fortunately, didn't have to wear a dress. Rose and Blondie decided to get married at the Ministry, with only me and Al as witnesses. So, technically, I wasn't really a bridesmaid, I was a witness.<p>

Then Vic and Teddy decided (or more like a teeny bit drunken New Year's Eve decided it for them) to have kids again. This time they got twins. Remus Harry and Andromeda Molly Lupin came into the world on a stormy night two years after Nyra. Godparents were James and Dominique for Remus, and Albus and Rose for Andromeda. None of them got the entire Metaphormagus gene like Nyra did, but Remus can change his eye and hair colour/shape/hair-length and Andromeda (her name very quickly got shortened to Andi or Meda, courtesy of me) can morph her face features. Molly and Adrian got the baby-fever, as I like to call it, as well and Molly gave birth to a boy a year after Nyra was born. They named him Xander Percival (way to go Molly, thank you for not cursing your kid with Percival as his first name!) and named Lucy along with Adrian's best friend, Stephen, godparents (Adrian is an only child).

Oh! I must not forget this; this is one of my favourite moments from my 19th birthday party (the party I held for friends and cousins, not my Burrow-family party). So after I got my tattoo and reconnected with Ria, she became a part of the family. I mean, she already kind of was, since she is Jaq's cousin, but it became official. During that year, Rox and Fred travelled a lot, both for the Appleby Arrows and for WWW, so they never got to meet Ria before my birthday party. If you are good, you already know what I am hinting at. If you are from my family, you know this. So basically it went a little like this:  
>Ria showed up early to help turn Hugo's and my apartment into a place for a party, since Hugo would be cooking in the kitchen most of the day. We had a lot of fun piling streamers and balloons all over the place with our wands (and I'll admit it already, we did try to cover each other in streamers). So the apartment was decorated and Hugo has sent us to get ready. I did graciously let Ria pick through my enormous walk-in closet (hey, with a fashionistadesigner for a cousin, you couldn't expect anything less, thank Godric for Undectable Extension Charms) and decide what she wanted to borrow, while I took a shower. I stepped out, put underwear on and dried my hair with a flick of my wand and she stepped in the shower. She had made a mess in my closet (not that it wasn't messy to begin with, but now it was an even bigger mess), but it looked like she had found the only dress I have ever owned, but never worn, it was a 'take-it-or-it-gets-thrown-out' gift from Louis, a piece from his very first line. Looking at it, I decided she could keep it after today. It would fit her much better and dresses and I don't mix, as you very well know. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, an emerald green shirt with wide sleeves, a low neckline and back (tastefully low I might add, I am not one of **those **girls) and a pair of dark red high-heeled boots. While hopping around on one leg trying to get my left boot on and trying to get my wand in the holster inside my sleeve at the same time while cursing in Spanish (Ria was singing in Spanish in the shower, so Spanish swear words were the first to pop into my mind), I heard the doorbell and Hugo shouting for me to get the door, since he was covered in frosting and chocolate. I finally got my boot on and slipped my wand in its holster. While resisting the urge to peak into the kitchen and look at the cake, I went to open the door and then found myself lifted from the ground and spun around by a strong pair of arms.

''Happy Birthday, Lils!''

I laughed out loud as I recognised the deep, hearty rumble that is Fred's laughter and the more musical laugh that is Rox'.  
>'Freddie, you put me down this instant so I can hug you properly and then say hello to your sister!' I managed to get out while still being spun around. He stopped spinning and sat me down, but I didn't give him time to do anything else before I attacked him with a fierce hug. He hugged me back, before almost throwing me at Rox and going to the kitchen say hello to Hugo. I hugged Rox and we started talking about the latest game where the Arrows smashed the Chudley Cannons (sorry Uncle Ron, but that team really sucks… like badly), when Hugo's voice cut through, with a scary resemblance to Nana Weasley:<p>

''Fred Lee Weasley, if you touch that cake, I swear I will hex you till you're blue in the face,' Rox and I stopped talking, took one look at each other and rushed into the kitchen to see Hugo with an apple in his hand, his wand on the kitchen counter and an intimidating look in his eyes. This would normally not be scary, but Hugo is known in the family for his amazing aim with basically any object and his quick reflexes, so Fred's hesitant posture with both hands up in the air was what any reasonable person would do. His smirk however, that was all Fred, which is to say not reasonable at all. I tried desperately to hold in my laughter, while hiding behind Rox so Hugo wouldn't see my face.  
>''Well, as much as I love seeing my dearest brother scared to death by our younger cousin, I would like a hug from said scary younger cousin, since I haven't seen him in forever,'' Trust Roxanne to break the silence and in the same breath save her brother from an apple to a certain sensitive spot and a hex to the face. Hugo put the apple on the counter and went to hug Rox, while still eying every movement Fred made. I couldn't help myself any longer; I burst out laughing, uncontrollably. Then Rox started laughing and soon both Hugo and Fred followed. In no time we were all hugging and laughing our heads off. Which I guess, is what drew Ria out to the kitchen. Standing in the door, one hand one the frame, with her blue-streaked black hair and her killer legs in a midnight-blue one-shoulder dress, which went to just about mid-thigh and calf-high black boots with stiletto heels looked everything like the supermodel she is related to. The dress showed of the intricate Celtic cross tattoo on her right shoulder, and the hand on the door-frame showed the Celtic butterfly tattoo on her wrist. Yeah, Ria may look SpanishLatin-American, but she is obsessed with Celtic art.

And it is no wonder that Fred suddenly looked very gobsmacked (something I will never get tired of seeing, since it doesn't happen that often).

''Fred and Rox, may I present to you Catarina Lopéz(said with a overly Spanish accent), the wonderful young lady I call one of my best friends. Ria, this is Fred and Roxanne Weasley, Appleby Arrows' star Twin-Chasers and two of my many cousins,'' I said while gesturing back and forth according to what I was saying. She stuck out her hand to greet them properly. Rox immediately went to shake her hand, while Fred just stood there looking like the idiot he is. I went over to him and whacked him on the back of his head. He looked at me confused. I just kicked him in the shin and pushed him towards her.

''Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire at your service my fair lady, it is nice to finally meet the famous Catarina,'' Fred said, some way back to his normal cocky self.  
>''I wouldn't go as far as to say fair lady, since I know about six different ways to make you invalid without the use of my wand, but it is nice to meet you as well,'' Ria retorted with a smile on her face.<p>

''I like this one, she has guts. I see why you like her, Scarlet,'' I stuck my tongue out at him in response to the old nickname, but couldn't help the smile from etching on to my face again. Just then, the doorbell rang again signalling the arrival of more crazy people also known to the world as my family and friends. Seriously, when did the family get so big? Since everyone either brought their friends or their significant other, we quickly filled the apartment with lots of noise.

After devouring the food Hugo has prepared, which were delicious by the way, it turned into a game of ''What has everyone been up to since the last family get together?''. With a family like ours, it is sometimes difficult to keep track of everyone. Yeah, we read about important matches, fashion-and book reviews, new inventions etc., not to mention all the gossip. But that will never be the same as actually hearing it from the persons themselves. I saw Ria eyeing Fred more than once, and him doing the same, whenever they thought no one was looking. Hallo, did they forget that not all of us are oblivious to stuff like this? Ria was entertaining everybody with a tale of young Jaq, trying to steal her crayons only to end with no eyebrows thanks to her not so accidental magic. Jaq blushed as everyone laughed, and the two of them started bickering in Spanish. This happens more often than one would think, so the rest of the family just looked on amused. I saw Fred's eyes rest on Ria for a little longer than necessary.

'' ¿Ria, puedo hablar contigo? En la cocina, por favor. Necesitamos más bebidas,'' I asked her, my mind slipping into Spanish as it often would when around Jaq and Ria. I don't always notice, but having a best friend who often slipped into Spanish without noticing, will do that to you. _(Ria, can I talk to you? In the kitchen, please. We need more drinks)_

''Sí, naturalamente, reina de sarcasmo. Pero, ¿por qué hablamos español?'' Ria asked, looking puzzled, but following me into the kitchen. _(Of course, empress of sarcasm. But why are we speaking Spanish?)_

''No sé. Habló español con Jaq, mi mente deslizó en español, yo creo.'' I said, seeing my family looking puzzled at the Spanish. I could hear Jaq translating for the others as I closed the kitchen door. I turned around and saw her looking at me expectantly with a lifted eyebrow, silently asking me to come clean about whatever was on my mind. Yeah, she can read me pretty well. _(I don't know. You spoke Spanish with Jaq, my mind slipped into Spanish, I think.)_

''You, _mi querida_, have been eyeing my dear cousin since this party started. And what is even more surprising, to me at least, is the fact that he has been doing the same to you. My cousin, the self-proclaimed eternal bachelor, has been looking at you like you are a dream come true,'' I will never get over the fact that it made Ria blush a vivid red, so vivid it could rival a Weasley-blush. _(My dear.)_

''It's been more than a year since I broke up with that _hijo de puta_, and while it has been nice to be single and free, I miss the companionship. I am surrounded by happy couples, you and my dear cousin in particular. You never have serious arguments with your boyfriends. They are never more than a call away, and what I envy the most, is the ease you move around each other with. You are so in sync, and I want someone to share that with. And Fred, he seems like a great guy. I have never met him, despite only being a year below him. I knew _of _him, of course. I mean, who at Hogwarts don't know of the Weasleys and Potters? I'll admit, it doesn't hurt that he is hot as… -''_(son of a bitch)_

''Hold it right there, Lopez! First off: I love you, I do and I love Fred too, but I really can't take you praising his looks. It makes me want to vomit and I'd rather sit through one of Uncle Percy's lectures than ever hear anyone say the words 'Fred' and 'hot' in the same sentence… unless he is on fire, then I can take it. Secondly, I am sorry that mine and Jaq's relationship makes you feel like that. Thirdly, if you're attracted to him, then do something about it! For the love of all things magic, you are Catarina Elena Lopez, a bad-ass Slytherin tattoo artist.'' I saw her mind going through everything. I started gathering up all the drinks: butterbeer, pumpkin juice, beer, Firewhiskey, soda and Hugo's homemade lemonade (that stuff is to die for!) to give her time to process what I had said. When I looked at her again, determination lit her eyes and I couldn't help the grin slipping on to my face. There, I set her on the path, now she must walk it alone… Hmm, I have evidently spent too much time reading Lucy's books, but I will let it pass for now.

After that, Ria and Fred started hanging out. I think it started off as a friendship that gradually grew to more. Or maybe gradually isn't the right word. Four months later, they officially announced that they were dating. They fit together, they really do. And it is never not funny to see Ria yell at Fred in Spanish and him not understanding one bit. Though, I think he very quickly learned what the insults meant. I mean, being called idioto and chorra on a weekly basis, will make anyone look up the words in a dictionary, because neither Jaq nor I were about to tell him what it meant. She calls him it so often that it has turned into an almost affectionate insult. _(Idiot and stupid.)_

Let's see... next in line to join the baby-boom was surprisingly not Dom and Dan as everyone thought, but Rose and Scorpius. Little Leo Ronald Malfoy arrived on October 31st a year after Remi and Andi, literally embodying the true meaning of Halloween by scaring the living daylights out of everyone, by deciding to arrive in the middle of a October snowstorm. Yes, I know. Snowstorms in October? Lily, you have clearly lost your mind. No, I haven't. The entire family was in Norway on a much needed vacation from the press and in Norway, snow is possible from October all the to April. Why was Rose in Norway, heavily pregnant you ask? I direct your attention to Victoire Lupin, certified Healer and supermom of three, along with every single woman who had ever given birth in the family. Thank Merlin, we're magical, otherwise Leo's birth could have turned into a right horror. The power cut, the heat turned off and we were snowed in. Points to Rose for somehow managing to keep up the old Black-family tradition of naming kids after constellations, yet not burdening her kid with a horrible name like Scorpius Hyperion (sorry, Blondie. Your name is really horrible and that's coming from the sister of Albus Severus).

Dom and Dan followed quickly and Annabelle Apolline made her entrance to this crazy lot, born three months after Leo. I don't know what it is with my family with the two name kind of thing. I, personally, have the theory that it is a plan devised by some of our ancestors to make kids feel extra chastised when we got the three name treatment. Ouch, I tell you that. But eh, why change something that works, right? We all kept up the tradition and our kids kept it up as well. But that's a story for another time.

Shortly after Annabelle was born, gay marriage and adoption got legalized in Wizarding Britain. Yeah, I know. Terribly far behind the Muggle World in that department, but we are talking about a world that still uses quills and parchment. Homosexuals had been accepted in our world, since before my birth, but they didn't have the same rights as heterosexuals. Rose was the whole reason behind the process getting started. She fought for the gays and she won for them. I still vividly remember the day it was legalised. The entire family showed up on the last day of negotiations before the Wizengamot to support Rose. And I suspect that we all hoped our presence could strengthen Rose's already very strong case. Aunt Hermione had temporarily lost her seat on the council, since it was her daughter leading the case, but that didn't stop my aunt from helping Rose in every way possible. Despite the war being a long time ago, our family still stood as a beacon, the Wizarding World's guiding light into the changes. I remember Rose standing tall before the Wizengamot, hands clasped behind her back and her eyes looking straight at the council, awaiting their final decision with a steely calmness. You could have heard a pin drop. An old man stood and read a piece of parchment out loud **(1)**:

''In the case of Rose Weasley-Mafoy's plea for the legalisation of marriage between homosexuals as well as their right to adopt, the Wizengamot have voted. With an almost unanimous vote, the Wizengamot hereby declare the plea approved. Mrs. Weasley-Malfoy's plea shall henceforth be the law. From this day forth, homosexuals all over Wizarding Britain who wish to seek marriage, will by their marriage obtain the same legal rights as any heterosexual marriage. Under such legal rights, the right to adopt will also befall. The law is the law, and anyone seeking to break it shall be prosecuted, as if it was any other law that had been broken. As decided by the Wizengamot, so mote it be.''

Rose's face split in half in a smile and tears of joy started streaming down her face; she didn't even bother trying to hide it as she was smothered to death by a sobbing Louis, closely followed by Jaq. I have never been as proud of Rose as I was that day. And it came as no surprise that Louis and Jaq were the first gay-couple to get married. Rose officiated the wedding and in Louis' speech, she was the person he dedicated it to. Shortly after their wedding, they adopted a pair of twin girls, Marié Rosalinda and Marisa Jacqueline. Rose was made godmother of both girls and growing up the girls adored their Auntie Ro and she was their idol.

You are probably wondering where Grant is in all of this. Sadly, from I was 21 until around my 25th birthday, we both decided to take break from the relationship. He was travelling all over the world, photographing and painting, trying to catalogue and experience the whole world. I was playing for the Harpies, but when I turned 20 I decided to pursue an Auror career instead. It just didn't work. It was a mutual agreement and we remained best friends, and it didn't feel awkward. He was still one of my boys, even if I didn't see any of them as much as I'd like any more. Thomas was still in Egypt being a Curse Breaker and Tommy had finished his Auror-training. We weren't drifting apart; we were growing up and didn't have as much time for each other anymore. Grant and I did attend Thomas and Tommy's weddings to Gwen and Alice respectively. The twins were each other's Best Man, with Grant and I being the groomsmen. Yeah, they never were very traditional. And hey, being a grooms(wo)man meant I could wear pants, so I didn't complain. Standing up there with them and watching them getting married, I couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Our Hogwarts days flashed before my eyes and I think that was the moment I realised that nothing will ever be the same again. Hogwarts suddenly felt like a lifetime ago.

But as everyone started growing up, getting married and having children, Grant and I continued in our own direction. By the time I was 24, everyone in my family had gotten married and if they didn't have kids already, they were at the very least planning it. Hugo had flown to the top in the culinary world and when we were 22, he left _The Seventh_ and together we opened _The Medallion_ in central Wizarding London. I might be an Auror in training, but when my favourite cousin asks if I want part in his idea, as the only one he asks for help, I will say yes. The first year was rough for us. All around us, shops started closing down and we only made it out with the skin still on our noses because Hugo had the reputation as a chef as he did. But after that first year, business started booming. _The Seventh_ had to close due to the owner dying of old age and none of his kids wished to continue their father's legacy. One man's death is another man's bread, as they say. Two years later, and _The Medallion_ was the hottest thing in town. And that meant Hugo could finally marry his Rachel, having fulfilled his greatest wish: to open his own successful restaurant. He was the last of the next generation to get married, leaving me as the only one still single.

My three years playing in the League had given me quite a load of money. Even after I stopped playing, I still got percentages every time someone bought merchandise with my name or face on it. My family trust fund, the one my Dad had made sure was in place for all three of us should he die in the line of fire, was mine to use as I saw fit from my 21st birthday. I made enough money as an Auror to get by. I started a small business with Vic and Rose called _From the Ashes_. It sought to help women and children in need. It was a cross between an orphanage and a shelter. It was also here we, the Aurors, brought most of the victims of domestic violence. Vic and her team of volunteer Healers took care of everything medical and Rose worked pro bono for everyone who needed legal help. What could I bring to the table you ask? I made sure that everyone who left us knew how to defend themselves.

When I turned 23, I became a fully-fledged Auror. I was partnered with Tommy (thanks for that, Dad) and I felt content with my life. I had played professionally; I was now helping the society by being an Auror, Hugo's and my business was doing great, _From the Ashes_ had just received a humanitarian award and I had tons of nieces and nephews running around. And the first year, I really felt content. I did. But looking around me, playing with all these kids, I started seeing that something was missing from my life: someone to share it with. I hid it well, I thought. Only Ria knew, but she has always been able to read me like a book. I think Nyra noticed it too, being the ever observant 5-year old she was. She just didn't know what was wrong with her Aunt. Turns out I was wrong.

I never realised that Ria went behind my back and conspired with my family, before the morning of my 25th dawned on me. I woke to my alarm screeching very loudly at me and me muttering under my breath about where that git (James) could stick his obnoxious alarm that he got me for Christmas. It sounded like the golden egg from Dad's fourth year! I saw that it was only 3 in the morning; I didn't even have work today! What the heck was wrong with that bloody alarm? And where in Godric's name was my wand? Angry and still muttering under my breath, I got up and moved out into the living room. It had to be in here, right? As an Auror I seldom let my wand out of my sight, so I couldn't understand why it wasn't beside my bed as usual. I was almost a 100 percent certain that I had put it there, when I went to bed. Turning on the light my heart jumped at the sight of Grant sleeping on my couch, my wand and his nowhere in sight. This had the distinct sense of a certain green eyed git and/or a certain blue haired Latina. I woke Grant, who looked startled to find himself in my apartment and not wherever he fell asleep.

''So you have no idea how you ended up here?'' I asked him and he shook his head. ''and you have no idea where your wand is?'' again he shook his head. Okay, it was starting smell a little of Wood as well, this whole thing. I resigned myself to the fact that they'd probably come clean and hand over our wands later at my birthday party. Or I might just borrow Dad's wand and hex them all. Or maybe I could sick Mum on them. Or maybe, I could just do both. Yeah, both; sounds good.

''Lils, now that we both are here and awake, you think we could catch up? I haven't seen you in two years,'' Grant's deep American rumble, the accent intensified by his time travelling the US thin, sounded reassuring to my ears and I nodded, moving into the kitchen and boiling some water for tea. I prepared two mugs and went back into the living room, where we sat down and started catching up. It felt natural, me and him. Just sitting there talking, laughing and reminiscing. We fell asleep there, on my ratty old but comfortable couch. I woke feeling a warm presence next to me and smiled, remembering this feeling. I felt him stirring next to me, tightening his hold on my waist for just a moment. I could almost sense the content smile on his face.

''Morning'' he said looking at me and slowly removing his arm.

''We should get up. The party starts early today because of all the little ones. And the fact that Nyra and I share a birthday party,'' I said standing up and pulling him up with me. ''I think I still have some of your clothes lying around, if you want to change out of that'' I said, gesturing to his old t-shirt and pyjamas bottoms. He nodded and as I went into the guestroom formerly Hugo's room (I mostly use it as storage), I bumped into a suitcase that definitely wasn't mine.

''Hey, that's mine! It was standing in my apartment in Scotland yesterday, '' Grant exclaimed, surprise in his voice. He opened it to find a pair of jeans and a nice flannel shirt along with a toothbrush and a hairbrush.

''Grant, does this smell a little of interference to you?'' I asked, my suspicions being confirmed by the arrival of the suitcase and the unmistakeable smell of disinfection and ink that usually lingered on Ria.

''I'd have to agree with you there, Lils. Especially since this shirt is one I forgot at Thomas' place the last time I was there,'' Grant said pulling it all out of the suitcase. I just showed him where the guest bathroom was and went into my own, getting ready for the party. Getting into the shower and quickly finishing up, and throwing on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, my hair still dripping because I didn't have my wand to dry it with. Quickly I dried off the worst of my hair with a towel, before going back out in to the living room. Grant was already there, looking as good as ever.

''Lil, how are we getting there when we can't apparate?'' Grant asked, looking confused.

''Have you been travelling so much that you have forgotten Floo Powder?'' Grant suddenly gained a little bit of red in his cheeks and went to my fireplace.

''Are birthday parties still held at the Burrow?'' I nodded and grabbed a handful of powder before stepping into the fireplace, yelling ''The Burrow'' as I threw the powder. Arriving in the house of my grandma, or rather the fireplace, I landed elegantly on the rug, already dusting off the soot. Only to be tackled by Grant tumbling out behind me. We fell, my reflexes already having switched us around so he would land on the floor instead of me. Hey, he was several inches taller and had a lot more muscle-weight than me! We froze there, him on the floor with his hands at my hips to support me and me on top of him, my hands on his chest. That is of course the moment, Nyra comes into the kitchen, humming.

''Auntie Lil, what are you doing on top of Grant?'' she asked in her innocent, but very loud voice. I stood up, dragging Grant with me, as the family filtered into the kitchen to what Nyra was on about.

Ria, Tommy, Thomas and Al were the last to arrive in the kitchen, trying (and failing) to look innocent. I zeroed in on my brother, suspecting him of holding my wand hostage as he was the only one 'trained' in keeping things out of my reach. His green eyes took on that annoying twinkle, the one that reminded me of Dad when he told the story of how Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione finally gave in to their attraction in the midst of battle. I went towards him, pretending to just wanting to greet him. That is, until I stood right in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes:

''Albus. Severus. Potter. If you value your ability to reproduce, you will hand over my wand this instant and then you will tell me what the meaning of this is,'' a little mixture of fake lil'sis sweetness and Auror interrogation voice works wonders, I promise you that. His smile faltered, but that damned twinkle remained as he produced both mine and Grant's wands from his pocket, handing me mine and throwing Grant's to him. I swear; our family is never as silent as they were in the moment. Ria decided to speak up:

''By a show of hands only, how many here has noticed how both Lily and Grant have been less happy this last year?'' every single adult raised their hand along with Nyra. Wauw, and here I thought I had hid it well.

''And how many here think that they should just give up and get back together, because it will undoubtedly make them both a lot happier?'' again with the unanimous vote. I felt Al turn me around and push me towards Grant, who was pushed towards me by a sneaky Tommy Wood, who had sneaked around me to stand behind Grant, as if waiting for his cue. We tumbled into each other, Grant catching me and looking me in the eyes. I saw love in his eyes, and I was pretty sure the feeling was mirrored in mine. He leaned in and suddenly his lips were on mine, and we were full on snogging in front of my entire family, including my grandparents. And I didn't care. Like waking up beside him, it just felt right. Applause and catcalls interrupted us. I looked to see my ever meddling family, smiling on my behalf, looking immensely proud of themselves, Ria and Al high-fiving each other on a job well done.

And it dawned on me right there, as clear as Uncle Percy's bald spot: this was the missing piece to my life's puzzle. Grant. He was the one thing in my life that hadn't fallen into place **(2)**

**-HPHPHPHPHPHP-**

**A/N: The Spanish used in this chapter, I translated myself. Sorry if it is not completely correct, I try my best to double check it. I know only basic conversational Spanish, but I try my best. **

**(1) I know nothing of how such laws are passed in the real world, much less in Rowling's world. Hope it still sounded believable. **

**(2) Lily may not be much of a romantic, but I am. Therefore, I present to you; Lily and Grant – a love story. **

**SURPRISE! She updated! :O**

**Yes, I finally updated almost a year after my latest A/N chapter was uploaded (which has been deleted by now, as well as the other A/N chapter). I am sorry for the wait; I honestly don't know what happened to my writing will/inspiration. **

**But suddenly, it just came back and I wrote this one as well as the start of the next one in one sitting. It is well past midnight where I am, so I haven't had the time (or will) to look through it for grammar, so bear with me ;-) And I am pretty sure I went back and forth between past and present, so please tell me if it is confusing you, so I can go back and look at it later with fresh eyes. **

**Hope you like it, if you're all still with me here :-)**

**Reviews are appreciated, but not expected! Just you reading it makes me happy!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up within a week, but I promise nothing as I have to study for a chemistry exam ;)  
>- Anne<strong>


End file.
